Welcome To Auradon High
by Heroeschamp
Summary: When their not saving the world the Descendants are just regular teenagers with regular problems. And with new VKs showing up at the school drama is awakening. (WARNING: May be triggering for some).
1. Go Back Home

This takes place after Descendants 2. And in this story Uma surrendered and Ben invited her, Gil, and Harry to Auradon.

A cold breeze passed by the outside of Auradon High. Uma zipped up the turquoise jacket and looked at the preppy boarding school. It was so bright and colorful it hurt her eyes. Mal stood next to her. The purple haired girl put her hair in a ponytail and grinned.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep land of the conceited and home of the privileged." Mal said.

Uma chuckled. Evie nudged Mal.

She turned to Uma and Dizzy.

"Don't listen to her." Evie said.

"Auradon is a wonderful land filled with princes and castles and-"

"See what I mean conceited." Mal said.

Uma looked up the school. Although she never told anyone she's always dreamed of going to Auradon. It was the ultimate power symbol and she loved power. She imagined how angry her mother was that she left her. Especially since Uma didn't work the night shift and stole the cash in the register. Just because she wasn't killing anyone doesn't mean she was no longer a villain.

"You'll have to share a room with Freddie but she's away on vacation with Troy and his parents."

Troy was the son of Queen Tiana and King Naveen. And he Freddie fell madly in love in the past couple of weeks. Uma didn't see the need for love. Well at least that's what she told herself when her thoughts drifted to Harry Hook.

"Let's just skip to the part that everyone was thinking about. Come on I'll show you the walk in closets." Evie beamed.

Dizzy squealed in delight and jumped up and down.

"Yay!" She cried.

Mal and Uma looked at each other. Neither cared about the walk in closets.

"We'll just hang out in my room." Mal said.

Uma was slightly surprised that Mal was inviting her to her room after what happened. Evie thought the same thing and gave Mal a look that said 'Be nice'.

Mal shot a look back. 'I'm always nice.'

The way they communicated without even talking made her envious. Uma thought back to the days where she and Mal were inseparable. Everyone thought the 'Shrimpy' incident was what torn them apart. However that was only half of the story. No one knew about how the handsome hook wearing boy had a part to play in. And what happened that stormy night on the Isle.

* * *

"Dude you need to grow a pair." Jay said to Carlos. The white haired boy ran his fingers threw his hair and smirked as he texted Jane.

"You text Jane every second, every day. Dude she took your balls. You guys are staring to finish each other's sentences." Jay complained.

"I agree with the son of Jafar." Harry said as he caressed Carlos's cheek with his hook.

Carlos pulled away. "Don't touch me. Especially with that hook it probably has more STDS than you do. Anyway what do you know about love?" Carlos asked.

Harry smirked. "I have you know I've slept with more people than your needy brain could comprehend. For example I've only been in Auradon for a couple hours and I've already gotten laid several times." Harry Hook smiled.

"How is that possible?" Carlos asked.

"A Captain never kisses and tells. On a unrelated note your friends Chad and Audrey are very welcoming." He smirked.

"Well Jane and I are waiting till marriage." Carlos said.

Jay, Gil, and Harry burst out into laughter.

"Please tell me that was her idea." Jay said.

"It was mine actually." Carlos said defensively.

"Dude you are never getting laid." Gil chuckled.

"How can you be from the Isle and consider waiting?" Harry Hook asked.

Ben decided to step in. "It's really not that big of a deal. Me and Mal are going to wait."

This caused the three boys to laugh. While Carlos shot them a look that told them to shut up. Whatever it was the VKs were thinking about they didn't want Ben to know and this frustrated him.

"Mal wait? When has Mal waited for anything?" Jay asked.

"Yesterday I saw her fight a lunch lady because she told her to wait." Jay laughed.

Harry smirked and scratched his hook under Ben's chin. "Oh pretty boy perhaps Mal just doesn't want to sleep with you. After all I didn't even know her name until after we had sex."

Ben cringed. "What?"

"Oh." Harry smirked as he realized something. "Mal didn't tell you? Well she and I go way back. As a matter of a fact Mal has quite the reputation on the Isle." He chuckled.

The son of the pirate smirked, while the king's face grew red. He growled.

"You're lying. Mal would've told me." Ben said.

The king tried to remain calm but failed.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you thought. After all she is a villain, you'll just never understand her like I do." Harry smirked.

It happened so fast no one could react. Ben punched Harry in the face. Harry groaned in pain as he fell backwards. He never expected a kid from Auradon to hit so hard. Then again he is part Beast. However Harry was from the Isle. In one quick lunge he tackled Ben to the ground and delivered a series of punches to the brown haired boy.

* * *

Mal and Uma walked to her door and gasped at what they saw. On Mal and Evie's door spray painted on the door read: Go Home Isle Sluts

Uma couldn't help but laugh. "Really that's all those Auradon kids could come up with?"

"God they can't even insult each other good.'' Uma rolled her eyes.

Mal didn't share Uma's humour. She sighed as she looked at the door. To think she thought she was fitting in here. She sighed and opened the door and gasped at what she saw. A dead rabbit hung from the fan.

"Well that's more like it." Uma said.

* * *

"And this is where you'll be staying Dizzy." Evie smiled as pointed to her room.

Dizzy screamed in delight causing Evie to cover her her ears. Dizzy was so excited to be at Auradon. It meant she was away from her grandmother. Plus here she could start her fashion line. She was about to open her door when she saw a gorgeous blond hair boy.

"Who is that?" Dizzy squealed.

"Chad Charming Son of Prince Charming and Cinderella. He's not all 'there there'." Evie said.

"He's gorgeous." Dizzy said.

"If you say so." Evie said.

Chad ran over to Evie it was obvious he was desperate.

"Quick Evie I need you to find me and outfit for my date with Audrey." Chad said.

"I wish I could Chad but I also have a date tonight." Evie said.

"Please?" Chad begged.

Dizzy saw this as an opportunity and grinned.

"I could help you if you want." Dizzy said.

Chad frowned. "And who are you?"

"Dizzy." She said.

Chad realized who she was and gulped.

"Actually I have somewhere I need to be." Chad said as he ran off.

Dizzy smiled obliviously and waved. Evie sighed.

"This is going to be an interesting year."

* * *

Ben groaned in pain as the Fairy Godmother applied an ice pack to Ben's eye. The son of Captain Hook got him good.

"My king you can't have yourself getting into fights. You're more than a teenager you're a king." She said.

Ben sighed. "I know I should have controlled my temper. I guess it's the Beast in me."

He sighed. "Do you think Mal loves me?"

"Of course if she didn't her kiss wouldn't have broken Uma's spell." She said.

"You're right. Sometimes I just feel like she's hiding something from me." Ben sighed.

Little did they know Mal overheard this and frowned.

 **NEXT TIME: It's date night however everyone suffers relationship drama, Uma and her crew devise a plan, Jay finds out some bad news.**


	2. Date Night

**Warning self harm is in this chapter.**

 **PREVIOUSLY: Ben learned that Mal had a reputation on the Isle and dated Harry Hook, this caused in a fight between the boys, Mal finds a message telling her to go home, Dizzy develops a crush on Chad, and Mal finds out how Ben** feels

* * *

"Evie he doesn't trust me." Mal said as she put on a short sleeveless dress. She rummaged through Evie's closet looking for some high heels.

"So your solution is to dress like a hooker." Evie said.

Mal shot Evie daggers. "A classy hooker." The blue haired girl corrected.

"Look Ben is the best thing that happened to me in awhile, so I need to find a way to make him happy. And if that means dressing up like a hooker so be it." Mal said.

Evie frowned. "This is so unlike you. Aren't you the same girl who said you won't change for man."

"Well I guess I'm a big hypocrite!" Mal yelled.

Evie grabbed the daughter of Maleficent and shook her roughly.

"Calm down. What did Ben say?" Evie asked.

"He thinks I don't love him." Mal sighed.

"Do you?" Evie asked.

Mal frowned. "Of course."

"Well if you both love each other then he won't care if you dress like a hooker plus I'm sure he trusts you."

Mal sighed. She hoped Evie was right. Mal looked at her mother/lizard.

"What do you think our parents would say if they saw us now?" Mal asked.

Evie laughed. "Why try and get a guy to fall in love with you when you can poison the competition."

"Or who needs love just kill him and call it day." Mal said in her best Maleficent voice.

Both girls laughed. Their conservation was interrupted by Jane who barged in with a worried expression.

"Evie I need your help." She said.

Evie laughed. "Who dosen't."

"I was going through the outfits you gave and nothing fits me!" Jane cried.

"Jane calm down it's not that big of a deal I'll just get you a new dress." Evie said.

"It's not that, I grew! Carlos is never going to want to date a fat a cow." Jane sobbed.

Evie hugged the girl. "You're not fat and even if you were there's nothing wrong with that. And besides Carlos loves you the way you are."

"And if he doesn't I'll make him prick his finger." Mal said.

Jane laughed. "You're right."

* * *

"Jay I'm not taking condoms!" Carlos yelled.

The son of Cruella De Ville wore a white and black tuxedo and sprayed some cologne on.

"Hey don't come running to me when you and Jane are in the middle of it and realize you don't have protection." Jay said.

Carlos rolled his eyes at this. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well Sydney White and Annalise are going to 'tutor' me." Jay smirked.

Carlos already knew what 'tutoring' meant.

"Have fun with that." Carlos said.

"Oh I will." Jay smirked

A knock was heard on the boys door and Jay walked over to answer it.

"Hey Jay." Lonnie said.

Lonnie smiled. Jay didn't know why but that smile just warmed him up in inside.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Jay frowned. "Ready for what?"

"Remember we were going to that music concert." Lonnie said.

Jay gulped. And as soon as he remembered she realized the same thing.

"You forgot didn't you." Lonnie frowned.

"Yeah. Lonnie I'm so-"

"Don't worry about. It's not like it was a date or anything." She said.

"Um yeah totally. So um, see you around?" Jay said uncertainly.

Lonnie forced a smile and closed the door. Both of them leaned on the door and sighed. They sank down to the ground upset they couldn't tell each other what the other was feeling.

Carlos saw Jay's sad face and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Jay said.

He slammed the bathroom door and sighed. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood for his 'tutoring' session.

* * *

The carriage ride to Lumiere's Home was silent. A couple of times Ben and Mal tried to make conversation however it failed. Mal sensed Ben was being distant and didn't like it.

"Ben are you mad at me?" Mal asked.

"Of course not Mal. Why would I be mad at you." Ben lied.

"It's just you've been quiet and distant." Mal said.

Ben smiled and kissed her. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking."

"Good thoughts I hope." Mal said as she ran her fingers through Ben's brown hair.

"Of course." He smiled.

The two forced a smile hoping the other didn't notice. The two soon arrived at the restaurant and were faced with even more silence. As they were about to order they heard Chad yell.

"Ben and Mal, hey!" He said.

He walked up to them with Audrey in his arm. Mal and Audrey shot daggers at each other. Audrey felt her heart hurt as she saw Mal and Ben on their date. She still loved Ben and Mal knew this.

"Hey Chad I see you guys had the same idea we did." Ben said.

"Sure did. Hey since you're here why don't we double date." Chad suggested.

"No." Mal said bluntly.

"I don't think it's a good idea either." Audrey protested.

"I think that's a great idea Chad." Ben smiled.

The King was oblivious to tension between the two girls. As Chad and Audrey sat down they got rid of the awkward silence between Mal and Ben. Mostly because Chad figured out a way to make every subject about him. Mal shivered in the cold. Ben saw this and took of his jacket and gave it to her.  
She smiled and snuggled closely to him. Audrey saw this and her face fell. She quickly decided to change the subject.

"So Mal I'm so sorry about what happened to your room. Evie told me." Audrey said.

Ben frowned. It was obvious he didn't know about this. Audrey couldn't help but smirk. Mal mouthed the words 'shut up'.

"What happened to your room." Ben asked.

"Just some morons with a bad attitude and a can of spray paint." Mal said.

"Is it true that they left a dead animal in your room?" Audrey asked.

Mal hissed at Audrey. "Audrey shut the hell up."

Chad frowned and put his arm around Audrey. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Mal why didn't you tell me? Not only am I the king but I'm your boyfriend." Ben said.

"Ben I can handle myself." Mal said.

"But I'm your boyfriend you should be able to talk to me about your problems." Ben said.

"Like you talk to me?" Mal snapped. "I heard you talking to Fairy Godmother. Why don't you trust me?"

The couple continued to argue as Audrey and Chad decided to slip away.

* * *

Evie and Doug walked through the hallway approaching Dizzy's room.

"Just let me see how Dizzy is doing than we can go on our date." Evie said.

She opened the door to find the little girl crying. Evie felt her instincts kick in and ran over to check on the girl.

"Dizzy what's wrong?" Evie said.

Dizzy sobbed and pointed to her window someone smashed a brick through it. However that was not the unsettling part. Evie saw a note attached to the brick, it read: You Will Never Be Welcomed here.  
Evie sighed as Dizzy rested her head in Evie's lap. Evie held the girl as she cried into her dress. Doug opened the door and saw the whole scene and frowned. Evie looked up at her boyfriend and mouthed the words raincheck.

* * *

"Mal you can't keep shutting me out." Ben said.

"Watch me!" Mal yelled.

"I bet if I was a VK you would listen to me." Ben hissed.

It was uncharacteristic for him to yell. Especially at Mal. He loved her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mal asked.

"I know about you and Harry. And apparently there's more boys on the Isle. Why did you tell me you wanted to wait if you've been sleeping with them?" Ben asked.

"So this is what it's all about. You think I'm a whore." Mal said.

"I never said that!" Ben shouted.

Mal screamed. "But you thought it! Thank you Ben. Thank you so much for reminding that I'll always be that trashy girl from the Isle."

"Mal wait." Ben said.

He reached out to grab the purple haired girl but she was too quick. She made her way outside and she passed Audrey who stopped her.

"I knew you weren't good enough for Ben. Nobody wants you here Isle Slut." Audrey hissed.

"Audrey stay the hell away from me, and there's a reason why Ben's with me it's because he doesn't love you're not good enough."Mal snapped.

Audrey gasped and in anger threw her drink at Mal. Mal flinched slightly however she leapt right into action. She punched Audrey right in the face and sent her flying. Audrey screamed in pain.

"You think some water scares me? I'm from the Isle bitch!" Mal said.

Before they knew it the two girls were on the ground fighting to the death. Mal continued to punch Audrey while Audrey pulled her hair. Ben and Chad rushed over to separate the two. Ben roughly pulled Mal away and looked at her. She sighed and wiped away a tear.

"Ben this is who I really am." Mal said.

The purple haired girl ran off before Ben could object.

* * *

Carlos sighed as he opened his bedroom door. He saw Jay punching a punching bag. Carlos could feel the anger coming off him. Jay was like his brother and he could tell if he was angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing everything is all fine and dandy." Jay growled as he delivered all his strength into the punching bag.

"Is this about Lonnie?" Carlos asked.

Jay screamed as he kicked the punching bag. The chain snapped and the bag fell to the floor.

"Jay just tell her how you feel." Carlos said.

"Carlos I love you dude, but you need to shut the hell up. Besides aren't you supposed to be on a date with Jane." Jay said.

"She stood me up. She's not answering any of her texts." Carlos sighed.

"Maybe the thought of being on a date with you was so repulsive she became sick." Jay joked.

"Thank you for that Jay." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Jay smirked.

* * *

Audrey groaned as she took some aspirin. She heard Chad talking in the background. She didn't care enough to figure out what he was saying. The throbbing headache Mal gave her made her made her unable to think about anything.

"Audrey do you love me?" Chad said out of nowhere.

Audrey frowned. The correct answer, no. Her heart belonged to Ben.

"Yes." She lied.

"I know you're lying. You're just using me to get back at Ben." Chad sighed. "I know how people talk about me. The dumb son of Cinderella. But when you asked me out I was so happy. I've had a crush on you since kindergarten." Chad said.

Audrey was shocked. She didn't know any of this.

"Audrey do you love me. Tell me the truth." He said.

"No I'm sorry." Audrey said.

"Do you at least like me?" Chad asked.

Audrey shook her head sadly. "Chad listen-"

"I should go." He said.

He grabbed the door and walked out. Audrey sighed. She was all alone. She felt a single tear drip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

* * *

"So everyone knows the plan." Uma said to Gil and Harry.

"Yes. I obviously know the plan, but since some of us may not you should say it for their sake." Gil said.

Uma rolled her eyes. "Gil do you know what the plan is?"

Gil shook his head causing Harry to roll his eyes and snort.

"You're so lucky you're pretty." Harry said.

"Okay Ben invited us here because he trusts us. We need to use that to our advantage" Uma smiled.

"We try to blend in and when he least expects it were going to take his crown. Auradon shall be mine!" Uma yelled

Gil clapped his hands. "I like that plan."

* * *

Jane stood alone in her room crying. She looked in the mirror and couldn't help but feel unhappy with herself. She was hideous, no one would love her. She grabbed a vase and three it to the wall. She screamed. Her eyes slowly drifted towards shards of glass. Before she could process what she was doing she grabbed a shard and placed it to her wrist. She dug it into her skin causing her to scream. The clear glass was stained with red. She cried as she pulled it out. She deserved this.

* * *

Jay sighed as he approached Lonnie's room. He was going to tell her how he felt. Just as he was about to think of something' to say he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Lonnie kissing a tall boy. Jay felt his stomach drop to the floor. He growled and turned away walking fast before she noticed him. It was stupid to think she cared about. It was stupid to put his heart out there.

* * *

Harry was in his room when he heard a knock. He got up and opened the door. Standing there was Mal. Harry put on his usual smirk.

"Well, well I see you finally decided to pay me a visit." Harry smiled as he ran his hook through her purple hair.

Mal smiled. "Well I figured you were pretty lonely."

"How would Ben feel about this?" Harry taunted.

Mal smirked as she unzipped her jacket to reveal her cleavage. "Do you want to talk about Ben, or do you want to have some fun?" Harry smirked as Mall walked in. Little did they know someone was watching them.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Mal continues to see Harry in secret, Doug deals with bullying, Uma, Gil, and Harry try to fit in, Carlos worries about Jane**

 **Please review! I hope you liked this chapter. I was surprised with how many favs and follows I was getting just in the first couple hours. I hope you like this story.**


	3. Better than Beyoncé

Previously: Date Night came in like a storm and left many casualties. Mal and Ben had an argument causing her to go Harry Hook for some 'relief'. Chad and Audrey broke up when he realized he was using her to get back at Ben. On a side note Mal and Audrey got in a fight over Ben. Jay realizes his feelings for Lonnie but is upset to see her kissing someone else. After cancelling her date with Carlos, Jane disappointed with her looks, cuts herself, Evie and Doug went to check on Dizzy but found out she was also a target of a a VK hating attacks. And on top of that Uma, Harry, and Gil plan to take the crown. In shorter terms: shit went down.

* * *

Evie groaned as she felt someone kicking her. The blue haired girl opened her eyes and saw Dizzy cuddled up next to her. She couldn't help but smile. She gasped when she realized she slept there all night. Mal was probably worried sick. She turned to her mirror phone and gasped about how many messages she had.

Evie went through them and saw a message from Carlos. It was link to Jordan 's gossip website. The daughter of the genie was a terrible gossip and posted everything online. Evie gasped at what she saw. It was a video of Mal and Audrey fighting after Audrey threw a drink at Mal. The video then did a time skip to reveal Mal arguing with Ben.

Evie quietly left the room trying not to disturb Dizzy, and ran to the older kids dorms. She had to talk to Mal about this. She opened her door and was surprised to see no one was I'm there. It was too early for Mal to up, she slept like she was placed under a sleeping spell. That meant she didn't stay here last night. Evie got a horrible knot in her stomach as she got a flashback.

* * *

 _Evie was looking everywhere for Mal. No one on the Isle had seen her and she was worried. Evie almost lost hope. Did something happen to her? She then heard laughing. Evie followed the sound to Harry Hook's house. She opened the door (on the Isle you didn't knock). Mal sat on Harry's lap as he kissed her neck. Mal saw Evie and giggled._

 _"Hey E." Mal smiled._

 _""Have you been here this enter time?" Evie hissed._

 _"Yeah so what?" Mal said._

 _Harry chuckled and started to play with Mal's purple locks._

 _"We've been worried sick. We thought something bad happened." Evie said._

 _Mal shrugged. Only then did Evie notice her bruise. Evie suddenly knew why she was here._

 _"Mal did your mom do that?" Evie said._

" _Evie I'm fine I was just having some fun_ with _Harry."_

"Where does Mal go when she need comforting." She said to herself.

Evie ran to Harry's room and knocked on the door. Harry and Mal jumped startled. The two were sleeping in Harry's bed.

"Who is it?" Mal asked quietly.

Harry looked through the keyhole. "Evie."

Mal gulped and ran to put her clothes on.

"I need to get out of here." Mal said.

Harry frowned and kissed her neck.

"What's the matter baby, afraid she'll tell Ben?" Harry said.

Mal pushed him off. "Last night was a mistake."

Harry chuckled and pulled her in for for kiss. She tried to fight back but ended up giving up and kissed him back. His lips tasted like the sea. They both moaned into the kiss softly. Mal then pushed him off.

"Open the door as soon as I leave." She said.

Harry stopped her. "When can I see you again?"

Mal sighed. "I love Ben."

"Last night didn't seem like you did." Harry smirked.

"Last night was a mistake." Mal said.

Harry grinned as he sucked on her neck. She tilted her head back and moaned. She held out her hand and casted spell.

"Quickly before I have something to fear, powerful magic send me away from here." She said.

She vanished in a puff of green smoke causing Harry to be kissing air. He grunted as he fell to the floor. Evie finally kicked the door in and stored in. Harry groaned once he saw the blue haired diva. She always knew how to ruin his fun.

"Where is she?" Evie said.

"Who?" Harry said playfully.

Evie pushed him to the wall and pulled his collar. Harry smirked at how close they were.

"Really darling I love the closeness but Uma would be upset." Harry smirked.

"I don't have time for your games you Harry." Evie snarled.

Harry ran his hook through her blue braids and smiled. "But I really want to play."

Evie slapped him. Harry hid his pain behind amusement. He laughed. "Mal wasn't here."

Evie noticed a purple scarf by his pillow. Just as he was about to grab it, Evie pushed him out the way and grabbed the scarf.

"Who knew you liked purple?" She said.

"It really makes my eyes pop." Harry smiled.

"Stay away from her." Evie threatened.

"Or what you? You're the daughter of the Evil Queen she's the least intimidating villain there is." He said.

Evie chuckles. "Just because I'm apart of Auradon and love dresses doesn't mean I can't. Be scary." She swiftly took of his hook and held it too his neck.

"Like I always say I'm nothing like my mother. Stay away from Mal." She hissed.

She pulled away allowing Harry to breathe. The pirate was scared to admit but the first time he's ever been scared by someone besides Uma. She frightened him...and turned him on. He grinned as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Carlos heard a loud rumble in his closest. He turned to Jay and frowned. "Is one of your side chicks in there."

"Not that I know off." Jay said.

The rumble became loud and Mal opened the door. Jay and Carlos looked at each other and frowned. They were used to strange but closet portals were new, even for them.

"You do know there's a door" Carlos said.

"Doors are for pussies." Mal said.

She leaped on Carlos's bed causing him to fall off. He groaned.

"Damn you hit harder than Jay." Carlos groaned.

Jay chuckled as he leaped on top of them. "Who do you think taught me how to hit." Jay grinned.

The three wrestled on the bed laughing. Until the clock signaled it was time for class.

* * *

"Tell me the story one more time." Uma said.

"What story?" Gil asked.

"How Harry brought that purple haired slut back to his room." Uma yelled.

Gil jumped. "Um last night I went to my room and I saw Harry had a sock on his door. I thought it was strange. He usually let's me join-"

"I don't need to know about you guy's kinky fetishes." Uma said.

"It just seemed like you were upset. Uma you know it's okay to tell him you have feelings for him." Gil said.

"Like you did? How did that work out?" She hissed.

Gil jumped, he frowned hurt by her comment. Uma sighed and hugged the son of Gaston.

"I'm sorry Gil I didn't mean to lash out." She said.

She mentally cursed herself. She couldn't lose her temper on Gil. He was as sensitive as a baby, and besides Harry was the only good thing in her life. Audrey pushed by them.  
"Out of the way Isle bitches." Audrey said.

In her hand was a smoothie, and she wore classic bitch shades.

"Excuse you white girl." Uma hissed.

Audrey turned around. "Excuse me we haven't met. I'm Audrey. I'm the queen around here. So word of advice, don't fuck with me."

"Oh so you're the slutty daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Is it true that you were so bad in bed Ben left you for a real woman? Who just happened to be the daughter of the woman who put your mom in a sleeping curse." Uma grinned.

Gil sensed the hostility between the girls and tried to pull Uma away but she wouldn't budge. Uma looked up at the bulletin board. On it was a bright pink flyer with the words: Looking For Cast Of Sleeping Beauty.

"Do you think you're mommy would mind if I auditioned for the role of Aurora." Uma smirked.

Audrey growled. The thought of Uma even thinking about auditioning for HER role was appalling. She hissed.

"The role was made for me. They want Auradon born not some sea witch." Audrey protested.

"Well Aurora was black and last time I checked you're only half black." Uma teased.

Audrey growled. She held back her anger. She forced a happy smile.

"How's Harry?" Audrey smirked. She licked her lips with emphasis, "The rumours are true he is a good kisser."

Uma felt her temper explode like a hell beast. She leaped and Audrey was lucky that Gil held the daughter of Ursula back. Audrey decided she didn't want another attack from a VK. She ran as fast as she could in her pink heels and made her way down the hall. She couldn't help but notice all the looks she was getting. All the boys(and some girls), gave their best seductive look.

She expected this. Since she and Chad are broken up she knew everyone was desperate to get her. She would look forward to breaking a couple hearts. However she noticed Chad talking to a pretty girl. How dare he move on so quickly. It usually took boys months to get over her. Well besides Ben, but that didn't count due to a love spell.

She felt her jealousy swell up like a bubble and popped. She walked over and pushed the girl out way.

"Hey Chad did I leave my scarf in your room?" Audrey said as she searched for an excuse to talk to Chad.

Chad forced a cocky smirk. Deep down he was still hurt from last night's break up.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're just trying to get me away from that pretty girl."

Audrey snorted. "What pretty girl? All I saw was that ugly thot."

Chad smirked as he pushed a strand of light brown hair out of her face.

"It hasn't even been twenty four hours and you're already begging to get back with me." Chad smirked.

Audrey rolled her eyes and placed her hand out. "Please no one is even thinking about you."

Chad laughed. He hoped she was lying.

"I've already selected my next candidate." Audrey smiled.

He leaned back against his locker with his arms crossed and laughed. "You know guys would be more willing to go out with you if you didn't view them as candidates."

"Tell that to all the boys I have to beat off with a stick." Audrey said.

Chad gestured to the people around them. No one was lining up to see Audrey.

"And where are these suitors?" Chad questioned.

Audrey silently growled as the boy called her bluff. She saw Jay walking by. He was shirtless and covered in beads of sweat. She grabbed him by his arm and slammed him against the locker. She grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Jay was shocked at first but soon he was tongue wrestling her. Chad felt his heart crumble into pieces as he watched.

Audrey made sure to make a show of slowly pulling away and licking her lips.

"Chad you already know Jay, my new boyfriend." Audrey smirked.  
Checkmate. Audrey thought to herself.

* * *

Carlos knocked softly on Jane's door. Jane gulped as she heard a knock. She quickly checked to make sure her cut what covered with bandages. She sighed as she opened the door. She only let Carlos see head. She forced a smile.

"Hi Carlos." Jane smiled.

His mood improved significantly once he saw the girl. Not only to make sure she was okay, but her beauty was a gift to his eyes. However he thought it was odd she was only letting him see her head.

"Hey Jane. You cancelled our date and it's just...you weren't answering my calls, and you didn't show up for class. I was just worried something happened you or maybe you didn't like me anymore-"

Jane interrupted him. "Nothing could ever stop me from loving you."

Carlos smiled in delight. "Well in that case, how about a little celebratory makeout session." Carlos smiled. He tried to open the door.

"Carlos no!" Jane yelled but it was too late, Carlos opened the door and saw the broken glass, her bandages, and her sheets soaked in blood.

Jane nervously laughed and quickly made up a lie.

"I accidentally cut myself on some broken glass." Jane lied.

Carlos noticed this and and knew something was wrong. Being on the Isle taught him to pick up on things.

"Do you want any help cleaning it up?" Carlos asked.

She nodded. He grabbed a broom and began sweeping it up, something was up. He didn't know the entire story.

* * *

Doug grunted as a fist connected with his stomach. Doug stumbled backwards into the bookshelf. He looked up at the attacker. It was Simon son of Shang and Mulan. The boy grabbed his collar and slammed Doug into the wall.

"Where is my homework Doug?" Simon growled.

He elbowed Doug in the throat causing the boy to gasp for air. Doug saw black spots and felt his body go numb.

"I promise I'll do it next time." Doug said in between gasps.

Simon kicked him to the ground. "You better."

Doug curled up in a ball and cried silently as Simon walked away. The pain was too much to handle he quietly limped to his room where he could try and fix himself up.

* * *

"So how exactly did I end up being your fake boyfriend?" Jay asked.

"Not now. Just play along." Audrey smiled.

"What's in it for me?" Jay asked.

"I'll make out with you with my bra off." Audrey said.

Jay smirked in delight."Deal."

They walked to the drama room and saw lines for every role but Aurora. Only Uma stood there and she looked at Audrey confidently.

"I'm surprised you even showed up Princess. Everyone knows I'll win this." Uma smirked.

"You're delusional." Audrey smirked.

Jay smirked as he watched the two girls argue.

"Daddy loves a good catfight." Jay said.

Uma went up first. Everyone seemed shocked.

"Uma you do realize that this role is of a hero?" The director said.

Uma nodded. "I know. I'm going to show you what I got."

She began singing What's My Name.

Before the first verse was over everyone was already bobbing and singing along. Everyone screamed 'Uma' whenever she said 'what's my name'. Once Uma finished everyone was screaming her name like it was a Beyoncé concert (nothing Beyoncé exists in the Descendants Universe. Wink, wink).

Audrey growled as she saw the praise Uma got. Jay smirked. "Yeah you're screwed."

* * *

Mal was in art class. She was currently painting a portrait of a castle. Mal smirked as she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw it was a text from Ben.

 **BEN: Can we talk?**

Harry texted her.

 **HARRY: Come over I'm lonely.**

Mal gulped as she looked at her phone. She wasn't sure who to chose. Both of the boys wanted her. She loved them both. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the classroom. She made her choice.

* * *

NEXT TIME: Ben tries to mend things with Mal, Evie tries to defend Doug, Jay resorts to old habits, Audrey learns the real reason Uma was selected for the lead in a play. Lonnie deals with her ex.


	4. Make Yo Toes Curl

**Previously: Mal had sex with Harry and is now torn between the pirate and the king. Evie almost caught her in the act by Mal used a magical spell to Teleport out of there (#whoneedsacar), Audrey and Uma both audition for the role of Aurora however Uma's song 'What's my Name' automatically declares her winner. More about Audrey she makes Chad think she's in love with Jay by giving the son Jafar a steaming kiss. Doug is getting bullied by Lonnie's brother, also Lonnie kissed a boy in front of Jay yet she didn't know he was watching. Carlos talks to Jane and she lies about why she has bandages. I think that's all. Wait Evie threatened Harry with his own hook, because why not.**

"Ok class I want you to meet our new student. He's back from his semester in Agrabah, Aziz." The teacher said.

The boy was sixteen, lean, and had light brown skin. He had middle eastern features, curly black hair, a natural smile, and hazel colored eyes. He wore a purple jacket with red lining and blue pants.

"Who's that?" Jay turned to Carlos.

"You didn't hear? That's Aziz son of-"

"Alladin." Aziz finished and walked over to Jay.

"Hi you must be Jay. I just want say right off the bat that there's no hard feelings." He smiled.

"Thanks boy scout." Jay said.

Carlos elbowed the Arabian teen.

"I mean thanks for trying to clear the air." Jay said.

He turned and whispered in Carlos's ear. "Elbow me again and I will beat the living-"

"So I heard you are on the R.O.A.R team." Aziz interupted.

Jay turned and smiled smugly. "Yes I am."

"I'm glad that you let Lonnie lead, she was super excited about it." He said.

Jay rose an eyebrow. "You know Lonnie?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend. Well ex girlfriend to be correct but between you and me I think she still has feelings for me." Aziz winked.

Jay suddenly realized why he looked so familiar this was the guy Lonnie was kissing. Jay squeezed his pencil so hard it snapped in half.

"Well anyway see you at ROAR pratice." Aziz said.

"You're not on the team." Jay said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah but you're allowed to challenge a team member to a duel and take their spot." Aziz said.

Jay forced a grin. He could defeat Aziz in his sleep.

"I challenge you to a duel." Jay said.

Aziz frowned. He was kinda hoping to form a friendship with Jay and taking his spot on the team was a bad way to start.

"I don't want to steal you spot." He said.

"Don't worry you won't." Jay smirked.

 **Auradon Prep**

The casting was decided for the Play Sleeping Beauty. Audrey confidently strolled through the hallway to confirm that she got that part. Sure Uma was good but she was a villain. No one would let her play Sleeping Beauty. Audrey grinned as she read the casting sheet.

Chad Charming Son of Cinderella as Prince Phillip

Lonnie Daughter of Mulan and Shang as Merryweather

Raina Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene as Flora

Jane Daughter of the Fairy Godmother as Fauna

Uma Daughter of Ursula as Princess Aurora

Audrey felt her heart drop. What was going on? This had to be a joke. They wouldn't dare not cast her. She squeezed it her smoothie so tight it exploded. This caused everyone to look over. What happened next surprised everyone. She screamed.

A banshee styled scream. Kids covered their ears and glass windows shattered. Jay saw this and frowned. She was causing a scene and since everyone thought they were dating he couldn't have her looking like a crazy person. Jay grabbed her and pulled her into an empty hallway. He pinned her against the wall.

"Stop acting like a crazy person. What are you on you're period?" Jay asked.

"That filthy fish smelling whore stole my role!" Audrey yelled.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Princess you're blessed if that's your biggest problem."

"Shut the hell up you Isle rat." Audrey yelled.

Jay put his hands on her aides to stop her from shaking.

"Calm down." Jay said.

Audrey sighed. She took a deep breath and exhaled. For some strange reason having Jay there made her feel better.

"Thanks Jay." Audrey said.

Jay laughed. "Princess don't fool yourself I'm only doing this so you don't fuck with my reputation."

 **Doug's Room**

Doug woke to a soft knock at the door. Due to the smell of blueberries Doug knew it was Evie. He limped to the door and opened it. Evie smiled brightly when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey baby." She smiled.

She then noticed his bruises. The blue haired girl frowned. She felt hurt seeing Doug hurt. She felt her mama bear instincts kick in.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Evie asked.

Doug tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal.

"I'm fine Evie." He said as he sat on his bed.

Evie went into his bathroom and got some alcohol, bandages and was cloths.

"Let me fix you up." Evie said.

Doug gritted his teeth in pain as his girlfriend put alcohol in his wounds.

"Who did this to you?" Evie asked.

"Don't worry about it." Doug assured.

Evie frowned. "You look like you need an ambulance."

Of course on the Isle she's seen way worse, but seeing an Auradon kid with any bruise was alarming.

"Evie just please drop it I'm fine." Doug lied.

That last thing he needed was for her to learn who did it and overeact. He could handle this.

At least that's what he told himself.

 **Harry's Room**

Mal moaned in pleasure as Harry rolled off her. Both of then we're panting and out of breath. Harry smirked and turned to face her.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me." Harry smirked.

Mal rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

Harry laughed. "Don't act like I didn't see your toes curl."

Mal laughed and kissed him. "Okay I'll admit it you're good, you're proably in the top ten of boys I slept with."

"I'm guessing Ben isn't on that list." Harry smirked.

Mal's face darkened and grabbed her bra. "I don't want to talk about Ben."

Harry realized he struck a nerve and frowned. Was it possible she still cared about him.

"If you want to be with him why are you fucking me?" Harry asked.

Mal ignored him as she began to put her clothes.

"Don't act like this wasn't just something to release sexual tension we don't have romantic feelings for each other." Mal said.

Harry frowned. He grabbed her arm.

"What if I do?" Harry said meaningfully.

Mal was caught off guard. She didn't expect someone like Harry to love anyone but himself. Her phone went off and she sighed.

"I have go go." Mal said.

She looked back at Harry. "We'll talk about this later.

 **Gym**

Lonnie grunted as she attacked the dummies in front of her. Her sword met their wooded staff. She leaped up in the air and decapitated one of the dummies.

Jay laughed in the background. "I'm not sure if that was extremely sexy or terrifying."

Lonnie turned to see Jay. "Hey Jay."

The Chinese girl grabbed her water bottle and approached the boy.

"I'm just practicing." Lonnie smiled.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't look like ROAR."

Lonnie laughed. "It's not. In two years I'll be eighteen and I want to join the emperor's army."

Jay frowned. "And get yourself killed?"

Lonnie sighed. "Wow Jay thanks for having so much faith in me."

Lonnie angrily took her gloves off and threw them.

"All my life people told me I'll never be strong enough, and I thought you were different." Lonnie said.

Jay stepped in. "I am different." He said.

They were inches apart, so close to kissing. Jay could smell her cinnamon scented perfume and he couldn't take his eyes of her dark brown orbs.

"Lonnie." He said.

"Yes Jay." She said in between breaths.

"Lonnie I-"

"Hey Lonnie!" A voice from behind them said.

They both turned to see Aziz walking towards them. Jay growled silently. Of course a son of Alladin would ruin everything.

Lonnie gulped being torn between her crush and her ex.

"Hey Aziz." She said.

Aziz smiled so perfectly it made Jay want to throw up.

"Can we talk...in private." Aziz said.

"Sure." Lonnie said.

She looked back at Jay as she walked off, both of them feeling defeated.

 **Director's Office**

Audrey stormed into the director's office. Audrey had her favorite pink high heels and a strawberry smoothie, she was going to kill these bitches.

The director looked up on slight fear as he saw the daughter of Aurora approach. Audrey had a death stare that could scare Hades.

"Hello Audrey how nice to see you." He said.

"Save your kiss assing for someone else you sniffling bitch." Audrey said casually.

The director hung their head down. "Yes your Majesty."

"I have one question why was that whore chosen to be Sleeping Beauty over me." Audrey said.

"Well you see-"

Audrey knocked everything off his desk and yelled.

"Answer me." Audrey yelled.

"It's just a lot of people lost their jobs due to allegations of whitewashing and I didn't want that to happen to me." He stuttered.

Audrey growled. "That makes no sense I'm black! My mother is fucking Sleeping Beauty!" Audrey cursed.

The director gulped. "It's just your father is white and you don't necessarily have the pigment-"

Audrey growled and slammed the director to the wall.

"Are you saying I'm not black enough?" Audrey said.

"No its just the critics didn't respond to you. Please don't hurt me."

 **Coach Phil's Office**

Jay and Carlos awkwardly waited in Coach Phil office. To occupy his time Carlos began texting Jane. He was worried about his girlfriend. He knew she was troubled and hiding it.

"Dude get off your damn phone." Jay said.

Carlos ignored him. He loved Jay, but sometimes he was insensitive.

"Hey Dalmatian Dickhead I'm talking to you." Jay said.

"Do you mind I'm in the middle of something." Carlos said.

"Why are you being such a prick. Ever since you started dating Jane you barely talk to me." Jay said.

"Because I'm not dating you." Carlos snapped.

"You're lost." Jay smirked.

Just as Carlos was about to say something the coach walked. The grumpy satyr walked with a can a soda and a pissed off look on his face. Jay couldn't tell if he was actually upset or if this was just his usual expression.

"Boys please take a seat." He said solemnly.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "We're already seated."

Coach Phil growled. "Don't need the sass from you Carlos, if I can take Hades I can take your scrawny ass."

Jay snickered.

"King Ben offered you VKs a scholarship here, however with new laws being made and the political landscape-"

"Are you saying that we're kicked out of Auradon?"

"No. However the school has no longer finance sports or clubs." Coach Phil said.

Jay started to panic. "Wait so we're off the team? Sports are my only chance to get a scholarship for college."

"Look boys I'm sorry but unless you can come up with the money to support yourself you guys are off the team." He said.

Jay growled. He felt an anger swell up inside him. He picked up his chair and threw it at the wall.

"Fuck this!"

"Hey take it easy Jay before I put you in check." Coach Phil said.

"Jay calm down this isn't the Isle." Carlos said.

Jay stormed out pissed off at the world.

 **With Simon and Doug**

Doug limped to his and Simon's usual meeting place. Of course the bully was waiting for him.

"You're late." Simon growled.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

Doug was interupted by a fist hurling towards Simon's face. Doug gasped when he realized it was his girlfriend. Simon staggered backwards. Evie growled at the Chinese boy.

"So you're the one who's been bullying my boyfriend." Evie snarled.

Simon cough some blood out. "Bitch your crazy ass is obivlivous. People used to make your boyfriend their bitch. They may stop now because they scared of a VK."

Evie slammed him against the wall. "Talk to me like that again and see what happens."

"Leave my boyfriend alone." Evie said. "Or I will show you a true villan."

She pushed Simon aside. He scrambled away with a growl.

Doug frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Evie asked.

"I want people to respect me. I don't want them to stop bullying me because their scared of girlfriend." Doug said.

"I can't belive you're acting so ungrateful after I just stopped you from being bullied." Evie said.

"You don't understand I'm the man in the relationship. I should be the one protecting you." Doug said.

Evie rolled her eyes. "So you're being a dick and misogynistic."

Doug adjusted his glasses.

"Evie can you just go." Doug said.

Evie frowned. She felt tears in her eyes. "Don't expect to hear from me when you come to your senses."

 **Mal's Room**

Mal walked to her room and sighed. As soon as she entered she smelled roses and candles. Mal smiled. Ben was standing there awakrdly with a bag if strawberries, flowers, and a plush dragon.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked.

"Hopefully getting you back." Ben gulped.

"Nervous isn't a good luck on you."Mal observed.

Mal took off her jacket.

"Life's been hell without you Mal. I love you and I know I fucked up. I shouldn't have made you feel like there was something wrong with you because of you're past." Ben said.

Mal sighed. "It's not all your fault I was being a petite bitch."

Ben wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her in placed his thumb on her chin.

"Mal Berta, you're perfect." He said.

Ben kissed her and was glad her plump lips kissed him back. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laced his fingers in hers and she took of her top.

Ben pulled away. "Can we take it slow."

Mal smiled. "I want to do it."

She reached for his zipper. Ben pushed her hand away. "I'm not ready."

"I don't think I ever heard a guy say that." Mal said.

"I want to able to have my first with you as man and wife." Ben smiled.

Mal kissed. "I'd like that."

 **Jay's Room**

Jay sighed as he sat in his bedroom. He lifted his mattress and looked at the large zip lock bag with multicolored powder. He used to sell drugs on the Isle, but he hoped when he came to Auradon it would stop.

He put the drugs in his waistband and grabbed his gun.

"Time to handle some business."

 **NEXT TIME: Audrey finds out about Jay's secret hobby, Mal deals with her black mailer, Ben struggles with his kingly duties, Chad and Evie bond, and Dizzy starts her first day at school, someone begins targeting VKs, Uma starts a movement.** **I draw Evie's storylines from the Dark Betty from Riverdale. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Also pledge to Riverdale the greatest show (I will fight you if you disagree with me). Also next chapter I will talk about some social justice issues with the characters. Even though this takes place in a world with magic I wanted to show the characters go through things that a lot of teens go through.**


	5. Help Me Out

Previously: Mal broke up with Harry just as he revealed he had feelings for her (damn and I thought my life was hard). And it wasn't long before Ben woed her and they had a make up make out session. Evie discovered who was bullying Doug, only for him to flip out at her. Jay met Lonnie's ex, Aziz, and he is not a fan. Jay challenged him to a ROAR match and hopes to win Lonnie's heart. Also Jay is still fake dating Audrey. And to make money to pay for sports Jay picks up on his old job, selling drugs.

* * *

"Can you believe him!" Evie yelled as she threw her Academic Achievement trophy at her mirror.

Mal and Lonnie jumped back in shock.

"Yo Evie cool it." Mal said.

Evie ignored her and knocked down her dresser. "That ungrateful, scrawny, dwarf, neanderthal!"

She screamed.

"Evie what's wrong?" Lonnie asked.

Evie took a deep breath and looked up at the purple haired girl and the daughter of Mulan.

"Doug broke up with me. At least I think so. I'm not sure if we're on a break or if we're done." Evie whimpered.

Lonnie and Mal ran to hug the blue haired princess.

"Its okay, tell me what happened." Mal said.

"He said things like how I didn't think he could handle things on his own." Evie said.

"Well." Mal said awardkly.

Lonnie elbowed Mal. Evie frowned as she looked at the two girls.

"You guys are hiding something." Evie said.

"Evie have I ever lied to you?" Mal asked innocently.

Evie looked at her thoughtfully. She the smiled. "Yes, on multiple occasions."

Mal groaned and plopped backwards in the bed.

Lonnie sighed and looked at Evie. "Evie it's just that...well...it...everyone thought you guys we're going to break up."

"You could have lied to me." She muttered.

Mal elbowed Lonnie and shot her a look. "Auradon kids and their damn honesty policy."

Evie frowned. "Why did know one tell me this."

"Well it's not like everyone is constantly talking about it." Lonnie said.

"Well what are people saying." She said.

Mal acted as if she had a watch and decided to get up. "You know I should probably go."

Evie grabbed her and pulled her next to her. "Sit your ass down."

Mal groaned. "Fine people say you're bossy and you control him to much."

Evie frowned. Why did no one say anything? Is this why Doug broke up with her.

"Evie you were out of his league anyway, but I suppose if he really is your 'true love' then you should talk to him." Mal said.

Evie nodded. She loved him, and she knew she could fix this. She turned to Lonnie.

"Also I may or may not have assaulted your brother." Evie said quietly.

Lonnie frowned and Mal smirked.

"Way to go E, handle your business." Mal said.

"Wait hold up. Why would you hurt my brother, that's real messed up Evie." Lonnie growled.

She was starting to go into mama bear mode and defend her brother.

"I should have explained first. Your brother has been bullying Doug." Evie said.

Lonnie frowned. That didn't sound like her brother. "What do you mean bullying?"

"He beats the shit out if him, then forces him to do his homework." Mal said.

Lonnie couldn't believe it. Sure Simon wasn't some holy child, but she never thought he would do something like this. She grabbed her bag and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked.

"To talk to my brother." Lonnie said.

Lonnie opened the door and screamed. Mal and Evie ran over and saw a dead fox. A note was written in it's blood : You people only cause death.

"Well this day just got significantly worse." Evie gulped.

* * *

"Dude why didn't you tell me you and Evie broke up." Carlos said.

Doug looked up and saw Carlos on his laptop.

"It literally happened yesterday, how do you know about it?" Doug asked.

Carlos turned his computer around and Doug saw Jordan's blog. Doug groaned, he preferred for his name not to be on gossip websites.

"It's complicated, she sometimes bosses me around-"

Carlos interrupted him. "You said you liked that about her."

"Yeah but it went from being cute and protective, from her being my mother. But she did stick up for me." Doug sighed.

Carlos frowned. "What do you mean stick up for you?"

Doug sighed. "This is hard for me to say but...for the past couple of weeks I've been bullied."

Carlos nodded with sympathy. He was also bullied a lot of the Isle. He could relate to the feelings of worthlessness and fear.

"Why didn't you tell me, you know I had a similar experience." Carlos said.

Doug shook his head. "Yeah but now you're cool and respected."

Carlos frowned. Even he had to admit his life had been better at Auradon. Sure he was still a nerd, but now he was a cool nerd due to the fact he was a VK.

Doug seemed desperate to change the subject and decided to talk about Jane.

"How are things with you and Jane?" Doug asked.

Carlos frowned. "Good I think. She's been avoiding me recently and I don't know why-"

"Hey nerds!" A voice called.

They turned to see Jay walking to their table. They both waved at their friend. As usual Jay plucked food of both of their plates, neither boy bothered to object.

"So what are we talking about?" Jay asked.

"Nothing much just talking about some girl drama." Doug said.

"You guys should just be happy that girls are talking to you." Jay smirked.

Both boys rolled their eyes. "As usual Jay, your sense of humour is remarkable. By the way have you asked Lon-"

Carlos was caught off by Jay punching him in the throat. He gasped for air and Doug jumped back, her stared at the Arabian teen in shock.

"Whattt...The h-e-l-l-l." Carlos said wheezing.

Jay crossed his arms. "I told you to stop talking about me and Lonnie."

"And it's obvious by you're calm reaction right now you totally don't have feelings for her." Carlos glared.

Jay shrugged and saw Audrey walking past. "Excuse me boys I need to go see my girlfriend." He said.

He got up and went after Audrey who cussed him out as soon as he got close.

* * *

"Ben." Mal called.

She'd been calling his name five times and he was to consumed in his work to notice her. He was currently reading over new bills the council was hoping to pass.

"BEN!" Mal yelled.

He jumped startled. He looked at his girlfriend who was staring at him with a smirk.

"Hey Mal when did you get here?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked at her imaginary watch.

"About thirty five minutes ago." She said.

He laughed. "You're lying."

She walked over and kissed him. "Guess you were to busy with your work to pay attention to little ole me."

She walked over and sat on his lap. She gave him a quick kiss. Her eyes then lingered on the large stack of papers.

"Well this just looks horrific." Mal said.

Ben laughed. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Mal went through the papers. "I am super impressed, and slightly turned on if you can actually make sense of all of this."

Ben smiled as he grabbed a folder. "Right now I am trying to settle a dispute between the fairies and the dwarves over Lake Nanoha. It's technically in dwarf territory, but it was enchanted by fairy magic-"

"Benny as much as I love how cute you look when you talk about your kingly duties, all of this is going right over my head."

Ben kissed her. "You are going to make a great queen."

Mal laughed awkwardly and gulped. She loved Ben, and she loved he was happy with being king. She just wasn't sure if she loved the idea if being queen. As she thought about this her phone beeped.

"Hang on babe, it's probably Evie." Mal said.

She pulled out her mirror phone, and checked the text.

 **UNKNOWN : Mal you'be been a naughty girl recently.**

Mal frowned. Someone must've been playing a prank on her.

 **MAL: Who is this?**

UNKNOWN: You will know who I am soon enough, and soon everyone will know about your little mistake.

They then sent her a video. Mal almost dropped her phone when she saw it. It was of her and Harry having sex. Ben looked up at her.

"Is something wrong."

 **UNKNOWN: I own you ;)**

* * *

Jay sat outside the cafeteria waiting for his customer. Once a small buzz was created around school, that a new drug dealer was around, his burner phone had been blowing up with texts.

Of course they didn't know that he was the dealer. He made careful to give a location that was private, yet visible to everyone. It would look shady if he decided to meet in a dark mysterious alley.

Slowly a teenage boy showed up. He was Chinese and had a smirk in his face. Based on how much he looked like Shang, Jay guessed that he was Lonnie's brother. It was at this moment did Jay truly feel awful. He was going to give the girl he likes brother's drugs.

"Should have known it was a VK that was selling." He smirked cockily.

If he hadn't been Lonnie's brother he would have punched him. Luckily being at Auradon taught him restraint.

"Tough break dude, but I'm not selling." Jay said.

He was about to leave when Simon grabbed him.

"Let me go." Jay hissed.

Jay really wanted to punch him then. Don't best his ass. Don't beat his ass, come on do it for Lonnie. Jay kept saying this to himself.

Simon glared at him. "You promised me drugs, I brought my money and came all the way over here."

"I don't sell to my friends relatives." Jay snapped.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Do you really think think I care you play on some sports team with my sister?"

"I care." Jay argued.

He wondered how someone like Lonnie, who was so amazing, be related to Simon who was obviously a piece of shit.

"And how do you think my sister will feel when she finds out you're dealing drugs?" Simon said.

Jay froze. "You wouldn't dare."

Beat his ass, beat his ass. Jay said to himself.

"Look Jay, let's just keep this between us. You give me I want and I won't tell Lonnie, deal." Simon said.

Jay felt his stomach drop. There had to be a way out of this. What if Lonnie found out he was dealing? She would never want to to speak to him again. He couldn't risk that. But what if she found out he dealt to her brother?

"No one will know." Jay said.

Simon nodded. Jay handed him the drugs and took the money. He handed it to him and turned as he was about to walk away. Audrey was standing there with her mouth wide open. That's when he realized she saw the whole thing.

"Oh my god." Audrey said.

Jay quickly grabbed her. "Audrey I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone what you saw."

"You're a drug dealer?" Audrey said shocked.

Sure he was a VK, and was the resident bad boy, it she always thought that was a front.

"You can't tell anyone." Jay begged.

Audrey looked at the drugs in his waistband. She could make his life miserable. She could tell everyone about his secret. It wouldn't be out of her character for her. Yet for some reason she didn't want to. She wanted to protect him. She wondered if she had Stockholm syndrome.

"Please promise me you'll keep it a secret." Jay said.

Audrey nodded. "Don't worry you criminal, since your helping me out I'll help you out."

Jay nodded gratefully.

* * *

"This is awful!" Dizzy yelled.

Evie played with her blue braids as she watched the girl pick out an outfit.

"Dizzy all of your outfits are fine." Evie said.

"Maybe in the Isle, but the Auradon kids may not think this is so chic." Dizzy wailed.

Evie grabbed a blue dress. "This one is the cutest obviously."

Dizzy looked at it and nodded. "Evie you always know best."

"I wouldn't say that." Evie said bitterly.

Dizzy looked at her blue haired friend. "Doug will come around."

"I hope so." Evie said.

She put on a smile and turned to Dizzy. "This day is about you. Come I'll walk you to your first class."

Evie grabbed Dizzy's and walked with her to the bus stop.

"I'm nervous Evie, what if they don't like me?" Dizzy asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, your irresistibly likeable." Evie smiled.

Dizzy frowned. "Not everyone thinks so, there's this boy and I don't think he likes me."

"What makes you say that?" Evie asked.

"Everytime I get close he runs away." Dizzy sighed.

"Yeah that may be a sign." Evie said.

She scratched her head and thought about this.

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine." Evie said.

"Thanks for giving me the cookie cutter answer." Dizzy sighed.

Evie smiled and waved. "No problem."

Dizzy walked to her class, leaving Evie alone. Evie turned around and bumped into Chad.

"Ouch." Evie said rubbing her head.

"You should watch where you're going." Chad said.

"And you should watch your mouth before you get slapped." Evie smirked.

Chad laughed and looked at her. "I heard about the breakup, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Evie said.

"Yeah. But who broke up with who?" Chad asked.

"Who broke you or Audrey?" Evie asked.

Chad frowned and Evie rolled her eyes. "You can always dish it out but you can never take it."

Chad sighed and took a seat. "Great another thing that's wrong with me."

Evie sat next to him. "I never thought I'd see the day, where Chad Charming struggle with self esteem."

"I'm fine!" Chad yelled.

"I never said you weren't." Evie said.

"It's just that Audrey doesn't want to be with me and she has moved on so quick. And my father is coming down hard on me." Chad sighed.

Evie nodded. "I can relate."

"You can?" Chad asked.

Evie sighed. "I know all about overbearing parents. I was never pretty enough in my mom's eyes. Do you know how often she would starve me to make me thin?"

Chad looked at her sympathetically. He felt bad for the blue haired girl.

"That's ridiculous you're gorgeous." Chad said.

Evie crossed her arms. "You didn't think so? Remember how you only used me for answers on your homework."

"You tried to use me for my status." Chad defended.

He looked at the daughter of the evil queen. "I may have been using you, but I always thought you were beautiful."

Evie blushed and looked away. She wasn't going to get gooey over his compliment. She loved Doug, and some handsome Prince wouldn't change that. She decided to change the subject.

"What's going on with your father?" Evie asked.

"Forget I'm not going to complain about my family when yours is way worse." Chad said.

Evie rolled her eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day were Chad Charming thinks about someone other than himself." She smirked.

"I guess I am a man of mystery." Chad flirted.

"Your only mystery is which brand if hair gel you use." Evie laughed.

Chad laughed, however he looked at her one more time. Suddenly he saw something different. Someone different. It was like Evie transformed into a goddess.

"You're beautiful." Chad complimented.

Evie blushed. "Stop playing around."

Chad chuckled and then sighed. "My dad is getting real hard on me. He says I''ll never be as good as him. He was a great Prince and an excellent ROAR player."

Evie frowned. "You can prove him wrong, I believe in you." She smiled.

She reached out and held his hand reassuringly. She smiled, causing him to smile back. Little did she know that this act was photographed.

* * *

Ben looked at the council members in front of him. Today was the weekly meeting that the king was supposed to have with the white council. Right now Grumpy was glaring at him.

"I'm telling you boy, you're being stupid." Grumpy said.

Ben crossed his arms and tried to politely defend himself.

"We can't continue to punish the children of villains just because of a decade old grudge." Ben said.

"Everytime we let those VKs over to Auradon, it resorted in near death experiences. You were almost assassinated, twice!" He yelled.

Ben sighed. "They're different now."

"Your opinion is biased." Fairy Godmother said.

Although she was on Ben's side she still had to admit the truth.

"Just because you're screwing the daughter of Maleficent." Grumpy growled.

"And just because you're an old xenophobe, doesn't mean you know what's right!" Ben yelled.

The council looked at him in shock. Several council members gasped at his outburst. Ben gulped. He regained composure and was prepared to apologize. Only he stopped himself. Did he want to apologize?

* * *

Uma, Harry, and Gil stood in Harry's room, each had an evil smile on their face. Except for Gil whose attempt at an evil smile, could only be described as adorable.

"I'm making progress by doing the play, people are starting to warm up to me, but if we want the crown we need more." Uma said.

Girl scratched his chin. "What if we tried talking to Ben, he seems real nice."

Uma rolled her eyes. "And what should we say? Please Benny-boo, can we have your crown?"

Gil's cheeks went red and looked down. Harry rested a hand in his shoulder.

"It was a good attempt at a plan." Harry said.

Gil smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"What if we got closer to Mal, she's blowing up right now. The media, the school, everyone loves her." Harry said.

"And so do you." Uma accused.

Harry was caught off guard and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you two have been sleeping together." Uma hissed.

Harry scoffed. "Who told you that lie?"

Uma pointed a finger at Gil. "Are you saying Gil would lie to me? Choose your next words carefully they may save you from getting your ass beat." She said.

Harry turned to Gil with a look of anger and hurt. "What did you tell her you little sellout?" Harry asked.

"I-" Gil was cut off by Uma.

"Don't look at him, I'm the one you should be worrying about." Uma growled.

Harry gulped. "Fine I'll tell you the truth."

He looked at Uma with a sad look. "All we did was make out. She was pissed at Ben and I was horny, but I promise all we did was kiss. Then she passed out, so I just slept on the couch." Harry lied.

Uma sighed in relief. "Thank you for being honest with me, now let's get back to our important topic...how are we going to kill the royal family."

* * *

NEXT TIME: Carlos dreams of the Isle, Audrey finds a way into the play. A flu goes through Auradon Prep, Chad gives Evie an unexpected proposal, Mal talks to Harry, the Simon and Doug situation gets out of control.

 **Sorry it took so Long to update, I hope this chapter makes up for it**


	6. Truth Season

Previously: Uma and Harry have been working on fitting in at Auradon Prep, Uma stole Audrey's part as Sleeping Beauty, and Harry stole Ben's girl. Several hookup sessions later Mal realized her heart belongs to Ben and called it off. One small problem is someone is blackmailing her. Meanwhile Audrey caught her fake boyfriend, Jay, selling drugs to Lonnie's brother Simon, who is also bullying Doug.

"Mal stop hogging the toilet I need to throw up!" Evie whined.

"Go away loser I'm barfing over here." Mal snapped.

Evie groaned and sat down. "My everything hurts."

Both girls were suffering from recently getting the flu. "I bet I got this from you." Mal frowned.

"Nice try dragon breath, I got the flu from you. I can blame you from all of my problems." Evie groaned.

"I would punch you, but that would mean I would have to get up. I'm so tired." Mal complained.

She threw up on the carpet, causing Evie to yell in frustration. "I just bought that carpet!"

"It was ugly anyway." Mal shot back.

"It was designer. Snow White made that for me herself." Evie yelled.

"Was this before or after your mother tried to kill her?" Mal chuckled.

"After smartass." Evie took of her high heel and chucked it at Mal.

Mal barely had enough time to roll out of the way. The purple haired girl growled at her roommate. "When I get better I plan to place a curse on your entire family."

Before Evie could come up with a snappy comeback, a knock was heard.

"We're not home!" Evie yelled.

"It's me, Ben." Ben called out.

"She said we're not home." Mal screamed.

She loved her boyfriend to death, but in her condition she didn't have time for anyone's shit.

"I brought soup." He yelled through the door

On second thought he had his moments. Mal snapped her fingers and the door opened magically. Ben looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Their skin was pale, beads of sweat covered their skin, and a small lines of puke hung by their mouth.

"You two don't look well." Ben said.

"We feel even worse." Evie groaned.

"Where is my SOUP!" Mal yelled.

Ben jumped slightly before setting two cans of soup on the counter.

"I come in peace." Ben said to his girlfriend.

Mal looked at the soup and sniffed it. Once she decided it was satisfactory she looked at her boyfriend. "Alright you may live." Mal said.

She pointed to the door. "Now leave."

"But I brought-"

"Thank you we will eat it, bye babe love you!" Mal shouted as she rushed him out the door.

Ben shrugged, he really needed to talk to Mal. Or at least someone. He had to figure out what he was going to do to deal with the consequences of his actions. It was only a matter of time before his parents found out. What would they say? Would they finally learn that he wasn't fit to be king?

* * *

The nightmares always started out the same...on the Isle. Carlos was in his room, or at least his old room. There was someone sleeping in the bedsheets. If Carlos wasn't here, who could possibly be sleeping in his bed? Carlos carefully walked over to the bed.

"Hello." Carlos called out.

The figure didn't move. Carlos reached out and yanked the blanket off the figure. He screamed at what he saw. Rats were lying in his bed. Thousands of them. Carlos turned and prepared to run out the room, but his mother stood by the door, blocking his entrance. The rats slowly started to climb up his legs. Carlos screamed and tried to shake them off.

"Mom help!" He yelled.

Cruella De Ville laughed. "That's what you get boy, you're getting everything that you deserve."

"Carlos wake up!" Cruella De Ville said only it wasn't her voice, it was Jane's.

"Come on buddy, get up." This time she spoke in Jay's voice.

The rats turned into the dust and soon everything went black. Carlos slowly opened his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw he was in his room. Jay and Jane were hovering over him, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Dude you've been screaming in your sleep for like three hours." Jay said.

Carlos shook his head. That couldn't be true. The average human brain only dreams for seventy to ninety minutes. There was no one he had been in his nightmare for three hours.

"What were you dreaming of anway?" Jane asked.

Carlos shook his head. He wanted to tell them. It was his girlfriend and his best friend, he should be able to tell the anything. But would they really understand what he was going through? Understand the kind of fear and terror that plagues his sleep. Jane was pretty understanding and Jay had a villain for father, but neither of them could understand the horrors that went on in the De Ville House.

"I don't feel so good." Carlos said in a quiet voice.

His skin felt unusually hot and his stomach felt like someone tore it into pieces then forced him to eat it. He grabbed the trash can and threw up his dinner. Jane and Jay jumped back and looked away in disgust.

"Carlos are you feeling okay?" Jane said as she shielded her eyes.

Carlos shook his head and fell back on the bed. "Everything hurts." He said slowly.

"I'll go get my mom." Jane said as she ran off.

Jay looked at Carlos and shook his head. "I would say you got a really bad STD, but you're a frigid virgin." Jay said.

"Not now." Carlos growled.

* * *

Lonnie marched to her brother's room and roughly banged on the door.

"Simon open up!" She yelled.

The door opened and she saw his roomate, Harvey, son of Happy, standing at the door.

"Hey Lonnie can I help you with something?" He asked.

"I need to talk to my brother." Lonnie said.

Harvey nodded and turned and shouted. "Yo Simon, you're sister is here to see you."

Simon walked to the door and looked at Lonnie. He was surprised to see her. Since they were in different grade levels and given the fact they weren't super close they really only saw each other whenever their parents came to Auradon Prep for a visit.

"What's up sis?" Lonnie asked.

Lonnie looked at him and sighed. "Simon I'm going to ask you something and I need an honest answer."

Simon laughed and looked at her. "You sound like mom."

"Simon this is not something to joke about." Lonnie scowled.

"And now you sound like dad." He said.

"At least I'm not the one that's bringing shame to our family." Lonnie snapped.

He frowned. "Okay enlighten me little sis, how am I being a screw up this time."

"I heard about how you've been bullying Doug." Lonnie accused.

Simon rolled her eyes. "Is that what the wealseal said."

"No actually he's a little to beat up to talk." Lonnie snapped.

"Look we got into a fight over some stupid guy stuff, I didn't jump him or anything." Simon said.

Lonnie frowned. He seemed sincere, yet Evie seemed pretty certain that Simon was targeting Doug. She wondered who she should believe. Apart of her wanted to believe her brother, simply because they shared the same blood. But something seems fishy about this whole situation.

"I should probably go." She said.

He shrugged and waved her goodbye. "Bye sis."

* * *

"I know you I danced with you once upon a dream! Oh yeah baby!" Uma sang.

Everyone in rehearsal clapped with approval. She was an amazing singer and a even better actress.

"This is Sleeping Beauty not a Hip Hop awards show you skank." Audrey said as she marched in the room. Uma turned and gave Audrey her best stank eye.

"Great the race confused, self hating, kale eating, smoothie drinking thot is here to give advice. I hope it's not on how to keep a man because both Ben and Chad left you." Uma snorted.

"So you're going to act like Harry doesn't like Mal more than you." Audrey snapped.

Uma growled. She charged at Audrey, but Chad stepped in the way. He wasn't in the mood to see Audrey get her ass beat (because let's be real Uma would beat that ass),

"Uma please calm down." Chad said.

Uma gave Audrey the middle finger. "You're lucky your bodyguard saved you."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Fish smelling skank." She cursed under her breath.

She looked at Chad. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Chad said.

He looked at her and sighed. "Because unlike you I care about someone other than myself."

Audrey was hurt, but quickly shot back at him. "That's rich, Mr. Charming, as if you're not the most selfish person ever. The only thing you care about is sex and your hair gel."

Chad growled and pushed her away from him. "And you."

"What?" Audrey asked confused.

"Sex, my hair gel, and you. Those are the only things I care about." He said quietly.

"But I now know caring about one of those things was a mistake." Chad sighed.

He walked away leaving Audrey speechless.

* * *

"Okay Gil pop quiz, how do we fit in at Auradon?" Harry asked.

Gil shrugged. "Um...brownies."

Harry sighed in disappointment. "You are so lucky you're pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" Gil smiled.

"Focus moron. Anyway the coolest things at Auradon are sports, king Ben, and the VKs." Harry smiled. "We're already a VK, however me being friends with Ben is out of the question, but all we need to do is try out for the sports team." Harry smirked.

"But the team is already set, in order to do that we'd have to duel to get there spots." Gil said confused.

"Oh no, I'm so upset that a couple of privileged snobs won't be able to stay on the sports team. Boo hoo." Harry fake cried.

"Gee buddy, I didn't realize it was getting you down so much." Gil said dumbly.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to be watching after you for the rest of our lives."

A knock was heard at the door and Harry sighed. "We're not home!" He yelled.

Mal opened the door and walked in. She looked awakardly at Harry and Gil. "Um hi guys."

"Did you not hear me say "we're not home'?" Harry scowled.

Mal rolled her eyes and sat on Gil's bed. "Hello boys."

"Hi Mal." Gil said happily.

Harry groaned. Gil was the worst wingman ever.

"What do you want Mal? Let me guess you found out Ben has a tiny pee pee, and you're crawling back to me." Harry said amused.

Mal laughed. "Believe me Ben is anything but tiny. Actually I need to talk to you."

She turned to Gil. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

Gil was about to get up, but Harry stopped him. "Whatever you say to me, you can say with Gil here, he's my best mate. Plus if it's something else…" Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Then he can join."

Mal rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting."

"You love me." Harry said smugly.

"Did you videotape us having sex?" Mal asked.

Harry shrugged. "Although I do love a good sextape, I don't have a camera."

She shoved her phone in his face. "Then who sent me this."

Harry read the message and his eyes went wide. "Wow...you're screwed."

* * *

"If you hit that punching bag any harder, it's going to break." Aziz observed.

He was currently watching Lonnie pummeling a punching bag. She smiled, but kept hitting. "I'm just getting a little workout in."

"You must be really stressed." Aziz observed.

Lonnie shook her head and hit the bag harder. "Evie told me my brother was bullying Doug."

Lonnie spun around and the punching bag a flying kick.

"Ouch." Aziz said sympathetically.

"Only SImon is saying he didn't." Lonnie said. "I want to believe my brother because we're related, but even I have to admit he has anger management issues and there's this...darkness inside him." Lonnie sighed.

Aziz nodded and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I know it's hard. At the end of the day you can only trust your gut. So what does you're gut say?" Aziz asked.

Before she could answer they heard a loud scream.

* * *

Evie was devouring her third can of soup when Chad knocked on the door. She groaned and got up to open in.

"What's up." He asked.

"I feel like shit, that's what's up." Evie said.

"But you look beautiful." Chad smiled. Evie blushed but tried her best to hide it.

"Okay what do you want Mr. Charming?" Evie asked.

"I want you to meet my parents-" Chad was interrupted by Evie jumping up and down excitedly.

"You want ME to meet Cinderella and Prince Charming? Their icons, legends. OMG I learned how to be a proper princess from the-"

"Woman that changed my diapers." Chad smirked.

Evie suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute, why am I meeting your parents."

Chad sighed. "I have to see the in a couple of days for a dinner and they want me to bring my girlfriend."

"So tell them that you and Audrey broke up." Evie said.

"I don't think you understand, my dad is Prince Charming. Ladies fall over themselves to get to him. He'd be disappointed to know I've been single for months." Chad said.

"Toxic masculinity." Evie said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now were exactly do I come in on this fabulous plan." Evie asked/

"My mom is really inspired that someone as young as you is business savvy and has a successful company despite being…"

"The daughter of the Evil Queen. I get that alot. So your mother likes me." Evie said.

Chad nodded. "Bringing you home would finally allow me to pass it off to my parents that I did something right. And believe me it's hard to do that with them."

Evie shrugged. What could possibly go wrong? "Sure, whatever I'll be your fake girlfriend."

"Great it's a date." Chad smiled.

"A FAKE date." Evie said.

He winked then walked out of the room.

* * *

Mal needed to see the Fairy Godmother. The All Powerful Fairy Godmother had to have some kind of potion to make her and Evie feel better. The Fairy Godmother was currently reading a book about Old Witchcraft. Mal eyes were almost offended by how...positive the room was. Pictures of The Fairy Godmother and Jane were everywhere, Mal couldn't help but smile by see a toddler Jane playing with a wand.

The Fairy Godmother looked up and smiled. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"You're Aura. I know you and Ben are probably scared, but you'll make great parents." She smiled.

Mal frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Mal, oh my goodness. Did you not know. I just assumed...you're aura….it was just so obvious."

"Mal you're pregnant."

 **Next Time: Evie hanging out with Chad ends up makin Doug and Dizzy jealous, Mal wonders what to do with her newfound situation, Audrey and Jay start to bond, while Uma plans a date for Harry, Jane's inner demons causes her friends to worry.**


	7. Everybody Loves Harry Hook

**Previously: Lonnie finally confronted her brother about bullying Doug, however he denies all allegations. Lonnie later vents to Aziz, however they are interrupted by a scream. Meanwhile Chad asks Evie to be his fake girlfriend to impress his parents. Ben causes controversy when he yells at a council member and accuses him of being a xenophobe. Meanwhile Mal dealt with the flu, her blackmailer, and Harry's mind games. To make matters worse Fairy Godmother told her she was pregnant.**

* * *

Aziz and Lonnie quickly ran over to the source of the scream. They gasped when they saw Simon punching Doug in the face. Lonnie quickly ran over and pushed her brother off her friend. She turned and glared at Simon.

"What the hell?" Lonnie asked.

Simon gulped. He realized he had been caught in the act. Plus Lonnie was giving him the same glare their mother would give him.

"He started it." Simon said quietly.

"Don't you lie to me!" Lonnie yelled.

She glared at him and pushed him away. "Get out of here, before I do something I regret."

Simon ran away leaving the trio alone. Aziz was helping the boy stand up.

"Doug do you need us to take you to the hospital?" Lonnie asked.

Doug shook his head. "It's fine." He coughed. "I learned how to take a punch."

"I'm sorry, about my brother, he's a dick. He's constantly craving affection from our father, so he lashes out at others." Lonnie sighed.

Doug shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for HIM."

Lonnie sighed. "Come on, we'll walk you to your room."

* * *

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She frowned and got up to answer it. She saw Carlos standing there with a box of chocolate and some flowers. Jane gulped, oh god was it their anniversary? No, they have only been dating for three months. Oh god was there a three month anniversary? Was this another thing she messed up?

Carlos noticed her expression and smiled. "Relax, babe, you didn't forget anything, I just wanted to get you something special."

Jane blushed and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks Carlos, I don't deserve you." She sighed.

She truly believed this. Why was a sweet, cute, smart boy like Carlos dating a cow like her? She wasn't smart and she could barely do magic. Maybe he was dating her out of pity.

"I think it's the other way around." Carlos smiled.

"You're kidding right? You're a total catch, what guy just brings a girl candy and flowers just because? Wait you don't expect me to sleep with you right?" Jane joked.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "No Jane."

Jane chuckled and kissed his cheek. "That's good baby, let me go change into something more comfortable and I'll be right out." Jane sighed.

Carlos nodded and laid back on her bed. As she went to the bathroom, he realized she was wearing another hoodie. Lately all she wore were hoodies and pants, no matter how hot it was. Maybe it was a new fashion trend. No, Evie would have said something, he thought. Carlos looked at the ground and noticed a flash of silver. He frowned and reached under her bed and pulled out the object.

He gasped when he realized it was a razor. The more surprising part was the fact that it dried blood on it. Suddenly it made since. The hoodies, the avoiding everyone, the moody behavior, all those bandages. Jane was hurting herself.

Jane gulped when she saw him holding the razor.

"Jane what is this?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos I can explain." She said quietly.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." Carlos pleaded.

Tears began to come out her eyes. "Carlos, you don't understand."

"What is there to understand? Why are you hurting yourself like this?" Carlos asked.

Jane began to sob. "You can't understand how I'm feeling Carlos. Look at me, I'm a hideous cow."

"Who told you this?" Carlos demanded.

Jane shook her head. "No one HAS to tell me, I just know."

"That's not true, you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Carlos said.

Jane sighed. "I don't know why you're wasting time with me, you can do so much better."

Carlos shook his head. "No, you're the only girl I want. I…I love you."

Jane paused. "I love you too."

She kissed him and smiled weakly. He told her he loved her. And she told him she loved him back. Were things going her way?

"Jane, I think we might need to talk to someone. You're going to need some help." Carlos sighed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Jane asked.

"No, but what you're doing to yourself isn't healthy. We need to talk to adult, or a doctor. Why don't we see your mom?" Carlos asked.

Jane's eyes went wide. "Oh god no, do you know what she'd say if she found out."

Jane shook her head. "I'll go see a guidance counselor or someone I know won't tell my mom."

Carlos nodded. Jane looked at him. "Carlos…can you hold me?"

"Sure Jane." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and the two sat there in silence.

* * *

It was a Saturday and Audrey had no plans. This was awful. It was a sign of the apocalypse. The prettiest girl in school, having no plans. She had no boyfriend (not counting her fake relationship with Jay), her friends were too busy with their relationships to pay attention to her, and now she didn't even have the school play to keep her busy.

"What have I done, to deserve a fate like this?" Audrey sighed.

She found herself walking down the boys dorm, not really sure where she was going. She let her feet do the leading. She stopped when she realized she passed Jay and Carlos's door. She supposed hanging out with them wouldn't be that bad. She could do better, but she could do a lot worse.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Jay opened it slowly and looked at Audrey. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her from head to toe.

"What do you want princess?" He asked.

Audrey shrugged. "I'm bored and you it's not like you have anything better to do."

Audrey pushed past him and walked inside. Her eyes widened when she saw all the money on his bed.

"Holy shit. Do you really get all of this from dealing drugs?" She asked.

Jay grunted and closed his door. "I never said you could come in. You better not snitch on me."

"Please you're not even worth me wasting a breath." Audrey said.

"Then why are you here?" Jay asked.

Audrey ignored him and went to his fridge. She opened it and pulled out a soda. She chugged it down and smirked.

"Delicious." She smiled.

"Why, you're manners suggest you were raised on the Isle." Jay smirked.

Audrey laughed. "Please I can't be that bad."

"Haha, very funny. That's why Ben left you for a VK." Jay smirked.

"And that's why Lonnie left you for an AK." Audrey snapped.

Jay growled. "Touché, Audrey. It's not like a VK is going to be Sleeping Beauty in the school play, oh wait isn't Uma playing sleeping Beauty?"

Audrey snarled and slapped him. "I hate you!"

"That's why you're in MY room." Jay said.

"No wonder, Lonnie doesn't want to be around you, you're cocky and repulsive." Audrey said.

"And you're such a prize? Chad and Ben left you, hell you need a guy to FAKE date you, just because no one will give you the time of day." Jay yelled.

Audrey growled. "And you're just a stupid thief, who's never going to get anywhere in life."

"At least I'm devilishly handsome." Jay said.

"As if." She hissed.

The two stood there in their stubborn silence, giving each other their best death stares. That's when something surprising happened. Audrey pulled Jay in and kissed him. Jay was taken by surprised but quickly adapted and kissed her back.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, as they continued their rough make out session. She pulled away for a second and took a deep breath.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked.

* * *

Uma and Gil were currently in the mess hall devouring whatever food the cafeteria was offering. Uma moaned with delight.

"These preppies may be repulsive, but they sure know how to cook. It's so refreshing to have food that doesn't have mold on it." Uma smiled.

"You're telling me, if only Harry was here to enjoy this meal." Gil smiled.

Uma felt her heart sink a little. Harry didn't spend as much time with them as he used to. Well sure he saw Gil, since they shared a room (she was 95% sure they were friends with benefits), but he never really bothered to spend time with them. The three of them used to be inseparable, lately it felt like it was just her and Gil. Gil was great, he was like a precious baby that needed protection, but Harry was always the one to spice things up. He was surprisingly the glue in their friendship.

"We don't need Harry to have a good time." Uma said to Gil.

"You're right Uma, I for sure thought you would be heartbroken and going into a jealous rage. Especially since Harry and Mal slept together." Gil said.

Uma froze. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"What did you just say?" She asked.

Gil realized his mistake and gulped. "Please don't hurt me. Or Harry. Or anybody." Gil slowly pulled the knives off the table just to be safe.

"So he lied to me." Uma said.

"My first mate lied to me. My best friend lied to me. Harry Hook lied to me." Uma said.

The water in the cafeteria began to bubble and boil. Everyone stepped back in shock. Gil put a comforting hand on her wrist.

"Uma, everything is going to fine." He tried to say.

He really hoped that Harry had a bag packed and was ready to go, because Uma was out for blood. She screamed and the boiling hot water was thrown around the room, causing everyone to scream and jump back. She got up slowly and walked out the door. Gil cautiously walked behind her.

"I'm going to kill Harry. Then Mal. Then I'm going to destroy this precious little kingdom." Uma said.

Gil gulped. He really hoped he didn't just wet his pants. The two marched down the boys dorm. As they passed Jay's door loud moaning and grunts could be heard, but the two decided to investigate that later and moved down to Harry and Gil's room. Uma kicked down the door and barged in.

Harry looked surprised. He was currently eating some cereal and watching tv. He looked at his friends and smiled.

"What's up mates?" He asked.

"You lying scumbag!" Uma screamed.

Harry frowned. Sure he was a liar, and he could be considered a scumbag, but he wasn't sure why Uma thought this.

"Uma, dearie, what's the matter?" Harry asked.

Uma picked up the kitchen table and threw it into the wall. The table broke into a dozen pieces. Uma turned to Harry and growled.

"You lied to me about being with Mal." Uma hissed.

Harry frowned and turned to Gil. "Gil you told her?" He almost seemed hurt that his friend would betray him. Gil frowned.

"I didn't mean to. Please don't hate me." Gil pleaded.

Harry ignored him and turned to Uma. "Uma I'm sorry, I knew you would be mad, and besides it was just a onetime thing, I don't see what harm could come from it."

"The harm is that out of all the people you could have slept with you chose HER. One of my worst enemies. Then you lied about it. I thought we promised that the three of us would never lie to each other? Does our friendship mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you!" Uma yelled.

"Don't you dare say that! You and Gil mean everything to mean. But what I do in my bed is my business."

"Do you love her?" Uma asked.

Harry looked away and refused to meet her glance. "Answer me! Do you, Harry Hook love Mal?"

Harry finally looked up at her and sighed. "I'm so sorry Uma. I never meant to hurt you."

Uma felt tears come to her eyes. "I wish you were dead." She snarled.

She then punched Harry in the face causing the pirate to fall back into the shattered table remains. Uma then stormed out leaving Gil and a broken Harry. Gil reached over to Harry, however Harry slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone Gil! I don't need anything from you. All you do is ruin everything." Harry snarled.

Gil pouted and began to cry. He took off and left the room. Why would Harry say something so mean to him? Didn't he know Gil loved him with all his heart? Was something wrong with him? Gil kept running and crying until he ended up in the girls dorm. He saw Mal's room and smiled. Mal was usually very nice to him. Plus she knew Harry really well, maybe she could help him make Harry forgive him. Gil happily skipped in her room and was surprised to find her crying her eyes out.

Mal looked up at Gil and frowned.

"Hey Gil, do you need something?" She noticed he was also crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Mal shook her head. "It's just dumb girl stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Hopefully he would chalk it up to a period and just leave. Then she could figure out what to do with this baby. What if she kept it? Could she be a teen mom? Oh god a teen mom with Harry Hook's baby? Ben would definitely break up with her. And he was justified, Mal thought. She sighed and sat back.

"You can talk to me about dumb girl stuff." Gil said.

Mal shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

Mal then broke down into tears. Gil held her as she cried.

"I'm pregnant Gil. And I'm so scared about the future." Mal cried.

Gil froze. "You're pregnant?"

Mal nodded.

"It's Harry's isn't it?" Gil asked.

He felt his heart sink a little. Mal looked away and nodded. The two sat there in silence, unsure what to say to the other.

* * *

"All you need to do is make an apology statement to the press." Belle said to her son.

Ben tried to listen, but he was distracted by thinking of how unfair this was.

"Mom, I don't know if I can apologize. I can't completely say I'm sorry. A lot of the people on the council are xenophobes and bigots. I can't let them keep running things like how they've been doing." Ben said.

"I understand, it's just…being king is complicated. Sometimes you have to do things that you don't think are right, for the good of the kingdom." His mother said.

Ben sighed. "I'll work on my apology statement and release it tomorrow."

Belle nodded. Ben decided to finally look his mother in the eyes. "Mom, is Dad disappointed in me."

Belle sighed. It was obvious she didn't want to answer.

"He just doesn't know if you can handle the pressures of being king, along with school, Mal-" Belle was interrupted by Ben.

"Mal is not a distraction. We're completely fine, and I plan for us to stay that way." Ben said.

* * *

"So when meeting my parents make sure you don't mention anything about the house being clean." Chad instructed.

Evie frowned. "Why is that?"

"Cleaning brings up bad memories from my mom's past, but she hates having the servants doing it, so it's a complicated matter." Chad revealed.

Evie nodded. "I can do that. I also spent all last night memorizing what knives and forks to use." Evie smiled.

Chad nodded and sighed. "I hope this works."

"It has to work." He sighed.

Evie reached out and touched his hand. "It will work, I'm going to knock the socks of your parents."

Chad smiled. He suddenly realized how beautiful her eyes were. Or how nice she smelled. Chad reached out and pushed a lock of blue hair out of her face. She was surprised by the contact and blushed.

"I'm sure they're going to love you. You're amazing Evie." Chad said.

They both were surprised by the kind words coming out of her mouth.

"So I see it didn't take long for you to find your prince." Doug said bitterly.

Evie and Chad turned to see Doug glaring at them. Chad gave off a forced fake cough, while Evie looked guilty. She wondered why she felt guilty, it's not like anything was going on. She quickly got up.

"Doug let me explain." Evie said.

Doug shook his head. "What is there to explain? Go be happy with your prince, you don't need to settle for a dwarf anymore."

Doug stormed off and Evie frowned. "Doug!" She called out.

He didn't look back at her. She felt tears stream down her face and looked at Chad. "What did I do?" She asked.

She then saw another sight. Behind Chad was Dizzy. She looked hurt as she watched Evie and Chad. She ran away crying, leaving a broken Evie and a confused Chad.

"What's going on right now?" Chad asked.

"They must have heard about the dinner date, and assumed something is going on." Evie panicked.

"Oh, yeah, just tell them we're just friends." Chad seemed slightly disappointed to say this, but Evie didn't notice.

* * *

 **Next: Aziz, Gil, and Harry duel in hopes to get a spot on the tourney team, Audrey asks Mal for advice, while Mal struggles with talking to Ben and Harry about the baby, and Evie meets Chad's parents, Carlos's nightmares become worse.**


	8. Fake Love and Real Sex

**Previously: Mal discovered she was pregnant and told this secret to Gil, who is still trying to wrestle his feelings for Harry, Chad asked Evie to go meet his parents, which she agreed to and is extremely excited for. After feeling lonely Jay and Audrey have sex, to help them get over Lonnie and Chad. Carlos experienced intense nightmares.**

* * *

"My king you need to see this." Ben's royal advisor called.

Ben was currently sitting at his desk simeontansioly looking over new policies and his homework. Although he had gotten better, he was still struggling to balance his king and school responsibility. Ben curiously turned to his advisor.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked.

The Royal Advisor showed Ben a computer screen. He pressed play and Ben watched the video. It was of a hooded figure in an empty room.

"Hello there people of Auradon. I am Justice, a warrior determined to fight for your safety and a better future for you." Justice said.

Their voices must've been digital modified because every time he spoke it sounded like a thousand voices were thrown into a blender.

"Your King, has tainted the Auradon legacy by allowing these villains back into our home. If you love Auradon join me in a fight to cleanse the plague that runs wild. We must show King Ben we will not be pushed, and we don't won't these monsters in our home. I'll keep in touch. Justice is out." He said before the screen went black.

Ben gulped. "Can we trace this?"

The advisor shook their head. "I'm afraid not. My king, this video has gone viral."

Ben sighed. "Looks like a little situation just turned into a big one."

* * *

"Please tell me you won't be clingy now." Jay said.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Why because we had sex?"

The boy was cute and very good in bed, but he was by no means someone to obsess over. He was still a VK.

"I have an effect on you Auradon girls, one taste and you girls come back for more." Jay smirked.

"Lonnie must have been allergic then." Audrey smirked.

"Touché, Audrey." Jay chuckled.

Audrey sighed as she pulled out her phone. She had a dozen text messages from Jane. She probably missed a lot of cheer practices, which wasn't good considering she was the captain. However, ever since Uma got the part in the play, she didn't feel like doing anything. She was content just to lie around, watch TV, and occasionally have sex with Jay.

"Who are you texting?" Jay asked.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"Nice try, I'm just curious. If it's Chad, tell him I was better in bed." Jay smirked.

Audrey rolled her eyes and continued to text Jane. Once she sent the text she decided to get up and stretch her legs. Jay's room was smaller compared to the rest of the dorms, but it was still pretty nice. Carlos spent the past couple nights in Jane's room, so the two had the place to themselves. Right now she currently wore one of Jay's shirts, it was several sizes too big, and however the material was super soft.

"I'm hungry, can you get me something from the kitchen?" Jay asked.

"I'm not your maid." Audrey scowled.

"I mean you can be if you're into that kind of thing. I have the little maid outfit." Jay smirked.

"I'm not going to roleplay your fantasies Jay." Audrey snapped as she grabbed a soda.

She sat down on the couch in front of the TV. She couldn't help but look at the counter and notice the multicolored powder Jay had on the table. She almost forgot he sold drugs. Maybe because the sex was so good, or the fact that she was too focused on the shows she'd been binge-watching. He hadn't even bothered to hide it.

She couldn't help but be curious. All drugs were band from Auradon once the Villains were kicked out, there were rumors about an underground network that supplied and spread drugs, but it could never be confirmed. Yet here they were, drugs were right in front of her. She wondered what kind of effects they had.

Jay saw she was staring at it and sighed. "That's Rainbow Fairy Dust, or RFD."

"Can I try some?" Audrey asked.

Jay snorted. "Sorry, princess, but even I wouldn't let you become an addict."

"Come on Jay, I'm a big girl." Audrey protested.

"No, end of story." Jay frowned.

"Please, I'll pay you." Audrey pleaded.

Jay rolled his eyes. "I don't want your money."

Audrey grinned and walked over to him. She leaned in and whispered in a seductive tone. "What if I paid you another way?"

"Nice try, but I'm still not giving you drugs." He frowned.

She sighed the fell down on the bed. She would have to come up with another way to have her first drug experience.

* * *

"Hey Gil, can I talk to you." Mal called.

Gil was making his way to class when Mal called him. He gulped. Ever since she told him she was pregnant he had a hard time facing Uma and Harry. He felt like he was betraying them by not telling them, and he hated it. He loved Uma and Harry with all his heart, it was wrong to keep secrets from them. Uma told him so. It's not like he could break one of Uma's rules. Yet for some reason, he hadn't told anyone.

"Hi Mal." He said in awkward high pitched tone.

Mal sighed. It was obvious that Gil was extremely uncomfortable. The poor boy looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"You didn't tell anyone about…my little secret did you?" Mal asked.

Gil shook his head nervously. "No, of course not." He said in a high pitched tone.

Mal sighed in relief. "Thank Chernabog, I promise I'll tell Harry as soon as I find a way to tell Ben, he deserves to know first."

"Yeah, sure, well I should get to class, so bye!" Gil said quickly before running away.

Mal sighed. "Everything is going to be fine." She said to herself.

* * *

"How long has he been like this?" Jay asked Jane.

They looked to see Carlos thrashing around on her bed. Jane sighed.

"About two hours, I was scared to try and wake him up." Jane revealed.

Carlos had been sleeping in her and Lonnie's room the past couple nights, he said something about it was hard to sleep with all the moaning and grunting, but she couldn't figure out what he meant by that. She was nervous about having him stay over. She'd never slept in the same room as a boy. Especially her boyfriend. However Lonnie was always around, and Carlos was a complete gentleman so nothing happened. With everything going on, Jane wasn't even sure if she could even handle the thought of losing her virginity.

"I mean he's always had nightmares, but never to this extent. Besides on the Isle nightmares were considered a good omen." Jay sighed.

"Well there must be something we can do." Jane said.

"Wouldn't your mom know what to do?" He asked.

Jane gulped. She avoided seeing her mother after she started hurting herself. She always felt like she knew, and was ashamed. It'd always just been the two of them, and the thought of losing her mother was too much to handle.

"Yeah, I'll call my mom." Jane sighed.

As she reached for her phone a loud scream was heard. The two turned to Carlos as he screamed. "Please don't hurt me!"

"My god, what is he dreaming about?" Jane asked.

* * *

After school Evie spent three hours alone just getting ready. And she hadn't even done her makeup yet. Unfortunately she was in a rush, and couldn't take her usual six hours to get ready. The dinner with Chad and his parents was in two hours. Chad would show up in thirty minutes with a carriage to take her to his castle. She was excited at the thought of seeing a castle.

Even though she lost her shallow streak, she couldn't help but feel amazed by his family's wealth. It made it better that Chad seemed to be changing. He was still a conceited douche, but now he was a conceited douche _with_ feelings. She was both surprised and happy about it.

"Jesus Evie, how long does it take you to do makeup?" Mal asked.

"Makeup? Honey I've barely even started." Evie smirked.

"Really, you're going to go all out to meet Chad's parents?" Mal asked.

Evie seemed to get over her schoolgirl crush on Chad last year, after he showed what a douchebag he was. Mal was confused on why Evie was talking to him again and doing favors for him.

"Mal they're Cinderella and Prince Charming, I'd be a fool not to go all out." Evie said.

"I didn't even dress up this much when I met Ben's parents and we're actually dating." Mal said.

Evie frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mal sighed. "Evie are your sure you're just helping Chad out, because he's a friend, and not because you have any residue feelings?"

"Ew, Chad is hot, but I'm totally over him. I don't want to be with him. I'm simply taking him up on an offer to meet one of the most iconic princesses." Evie frowned.

"Sure Evie, just I don't want you to lie to yourself." Mal sighed.

"I'm telling you Mal, everything is going to be just fine. " Evie smiled.

"If you say so Evie, if you say so." Mal said.

A knock was heard on the door and both girls turned.

"Looks like your Prince Charming is here." Mal said cleverly.

Evie finished applying her lipstick and sighed. She still had Mal's word in her head. There was no way she could be harboring a crush over Chad. She'd grown so much since she'd been at Auradon, there was no way she would result back to her shallow prince snatching self. She was happy with how independent and freethinking she became. Still, a part of her wondered what if things were different. Would she and Chad be together right now?

Another knock was heard and Evie went over to open it. She smiled to see Chad.

"Hi Chad, I'm just getting ready." Evie said.

"Yeah just getting ready for the past three hours." Mal muttered.

Evie glared at her best friend. Chad laughed and walked inside.

"Nonsense Evie, you look gorgeous. Almost as great as me." Chad said cockily.

The blond boy made his way towards the mirror and smiled as he checked his reflection.

"Gee Evie, you're really into modest guys."

"I am modest aren't I?" Chad smiled.

"Chad, sweetie, she's being sarcastic." Evie sighed.

Chad shrugged. "I'm still taking it as a compliment. Come on Evie let's get this show on the road. My parents are expecting us in an hour." Chad said

"Bye Mal." Evie waved.

"Adios Evie." Mal smiled.

When the door closed Mal sighed and took a seat. "I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Where is Carlos?" One of the boys asked.

Jay and Lonnie currently made their way to the ROAR court and sighed.

"Carlos isn't available right now." He said.

"We're just going to focus on practice for now." Lonnie instructed.

"Well I hope you don't mind if we were to join?" A voice called out.

Everyone turned around to see Gil, Harry, and Aziz staring at them. Lonnie frowned when she saw them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Aziz sighed. "I'm sorry Lonnie."

Harry grinned and stepped forward. "Hello lovelies, I have an important message for you all. Three of you will be losing your spots, because our little trio plans to take it."

Everyone gasped and looked at the teens. Harry grinned. "Now…let the games begin.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that it's been taking so long to update. I was spending time focusing on my Power Rangers fanfics, and I took some online classes, so this fic was kind of on the backburner. I'm trying to update more frequently.**


	9. Authour's Note

**Hey guys I know I have't updated this story faithfully and I'm thinking of changing that. However I have a huge load on me right now, along with family problems, plus I'm trying to write a book. I'm also not sure if this is still a live fic. If it's a dead fic I'm going to just leave it uncompleted. So please let me know in the comments if you want me to continue, and I'll try to finish it.**


	10. Aren't You Charming

**Previously: Audrey fights for a way into the play since Uma stole the role of Aurora, Chad invites Evie to dinner.**

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm really meeting Cinderella and Chad Charming." Evie squealed.

The blue haired girl stood next to Chad who ran a hand through his curly blond hair. Evie turned to Chad.

"How do I look? Do I look hot yet modest? Humble yet fancy? Old school yet trendy?" Evie asked.

Chad smiled. "For the hundredth time you look fine. Not as good as me of course, but cute enough."

Evie punched him in the shoulder. The boy had a gift with the way he could turn any compliment into a statement about him.

"Okay let's do this." Evie smiled.

Chad knocked on the door and smiled when he saw the butler standing there. The butler however did not seem as pleased.

"Chad welcome home, and your...the girl standing next to you looks lovely." He said.

However the way he said it made Evie feel like he didn't mean it. The butler lead them inside and when he was out of earshot Evie turned to Chad.

"I don't think he likes me." Evie said.

"Let's just say he's not one of the ones happy that VK's came over. Plus I'm his least favorite, let's just say he has to clean up messes in more ways than one." He said.

Evie nodded. She was used to people judging her because of parentage, she wouldn't let that faze her.

"I got this." She said.

Chad led her to the kitchen were Cinderella and Prince Charming stood.

Chad looked at them awkwardly. "Hi, Mom and Dad, this is Evie."

Cinderella immediately rushed over to Evie and hugged her. Evie was surprised by the embrace but loved it nonetheless.

"It's so nice to meet you, Chad has told us all about you." She smiled.

"Well only good things I hope, and I absolutely love your dress." Evie smiled.

"It's not as good as the ones you make." Cinderella said.

Evie smiled. "Nonsense I love it. But if you really love my dresses so much I will totally make you one, no charge of course."

Cinderella shook her head. "Your dresses are worth too much just to given for free, I will pay whatever their worth and more."

Chad sighed in relief. It seemed like his mom and Evie were really bonding. He turned to look at his father however the man had his eyes on his wife and Evie.

"Evie you seem like a wonderful girl." He said.

Evie sensed a but coming along. The girl gulped as she waited for him to continue.

"But I don't see why a marvelous girl like you is with someone like my son." He said.

Evie was surprised to realize that he was criticizing her, he was criticizing Chad. Evie was surprised that the man she heard from fairytales, was insulting his son. She waited for the others to burst out into laughter however no one did. She realized they were serious.

"Chad is an amazing guy." Evie said.

She couldn't help but feel defensive. Chad was an ass, but he he didn't deserve to be mistreated by his own family. Chad looked up at Evie and formed a small smile.

Cinderella cleared her throat. "Why don't we go ahead and move along to dinner."

The next twenty minutes everything was great. Cinderella was warm and welcoming, and Charming had a decent joke every now and then.

"So where did you learn to make dresses?" Cinderella asked.

Evie smiled. "It was one of the more fun chores on the Isle. If I made mother a beautiful dress she would give me an extra meal."

Cinderella sighed. "I can sympathize with having abusive parents, however you are a like a phoenix Evie. You rose from the ashes and became something beautiful."

Evie smiled and nodded. She appreciated the compliment from a queen like Cinderella.

"Thank you ma'am." Evie said.

"So, Evie how are your grades?" Charming asked.

Evie shrugged. "I have A's in everything but in Dwarf Languages, that I have a B in."

Doug used to help her study for that class, but now she had to do it all by herself.

"Better grades then my son could ever get even in his dreams." He said.

Chad frowned, he didn't say anything. In fact he didn't say much the entire dinner. Evie frowned.

"Actually Chad's pretty intelligent." Evie said.

He shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

"My two older sons went to Ivy League schools and are already starting their own businesses. Chad's sister is a doctor that's wanted all throughout Auradon. Chad will be lucky if he graduates. He's barely good at anything. I'm surprised he even made ROAR or Tourney." He said.

"You know growing up we're taught these amazing stories about your kindness and how elegant you are." Evie said through gritted teeth.

His father smiled, he was probably expecting a compliment.

"Now I realize you're a stuck up, verbally abusive piece of trash. Chad deserves better of a father." Evie snapped.

Chad looked up surprised. He never seen someone stand up to his father, and he was surprised it was coming from Evie.

"Excuse me little girl-"

"That's right you are excused. Why don't you try supporting Chad instead of treating him like he's worthless. He's clever, he's kind, he's reliable, and I'll admit it a little vain, but he is damn sure a better person than you'll ever be Mr. Charming. Now excuse me, because I refuse to sit here and let you insult someone I care about." Evie said.

Evie stood up. She turned to Cinderella. "Thank you Mrs. Charming for letting me into your beautiful home."

She prepared to walk out, however Chad followed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Evie blushed. "Well I couldn't let him talk to you like that. I guess I'm just used to you claiming how great you are that it's rubbing off on me."

"I'm not." Chad sighed.

Evie grabbed his face. "You're amazing, I meant every word I said."

Chad smiled. He leaned down and kissed Evie. The girl froze, as Chad pressed his lips against hers. Chad noticed she wasn't reciprocating and pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's just...I still have feelings for Doug." Evie said.

Chad frowned. "Oh. I guess I was just imagining things. I feel so stupid, I thought you were into me."

Evie signed. "I never said you were imagining things."

Evie grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer as Evie ran her hands through his hair. Their tongues fought for dominance, as Chad grabbed Evie by her waist.

He pulled away. "Do you want to go to my room?" He asked.

Evie was tempted to ask about his parents, but in that moment she could care less about how they felt.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

"Hey Mal, can I talk to you?" Audrey asked.

Mal shook her head. "No."

Audrey frowned. "Listen you purple haired bitch, I really need you help."

"Calling me a bitch, doesn't make me want to help you." She snapped.

Audrey rolled her eyes and sat down next to the girl. "I got cast as Maleficent in the school play."

Mal burst out into laughter. "Oh, the irony."

Mal looked up at Audrey. "So what exactly do you want from me?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your mom, that way I could portray her authentically." Audrey said.

Mal snorted. "Just act like an awful person, on second thought that shouldn't be so hard for you."

"Come on Mal, she was your mother, and although she was a villain, I'm sure there is some things that made her human." Audrey said.

"My mother is an evil fairy, there is nothing human about her." Mal said.

"Well what made her happy?" Audrey asked.

Mal sighed. "She said she was happiest when she had her wings. She said someone she loved took them and she was never the same. I guess use that. Use her pain, no one is born a villain they're pushed their. Harness that."

Audrey was surprised by how deep Mal's answer was. "Damn...I'll try and work with that."

Mal nodded and was about to walk off when Audrey stopped her.

"You think maybe we could hang out, so you could tell me more about her?" Audrey asked.

Mal frowned. "You want us to hang out?"

"Well I don't want to, but if I'm going to do this character justice I'm going to have to know everything about her." Audrey said.

"You know we're going to kill each other if we're alone right." Mal said.

Audrey sighed. "I guess we'll have to find a way to make it work."

Mal shrugged. "Whatever, fine I'll do it."

* * *

Evie groaned when she woke up. She looked at Chad who seemed to be just waking up himself. He was shirtless and in his underwear, which was a nice sight. She looked down and realized she was clothed.

"Did we have sex?" Evie frowned.

Chad chuckled. "Don't you remember? It's not like you were drunk."

"I remember arguing and yelling a lot, then I remember wanting to get your shirt off and then-"

"You fell asleep. To be honest, it kind of hurt my feelings. You literally fell asleep while we were kissing." Chad chuckled.

Evie blushed and bowed her head in humiliation. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine really. But are my kissing skills that bad, that you can't even stay awake?" He asked.

Evie rolled her eyes and kissed him. "There just fine."

Evie frowned when her phone buzzed. "Hold up, someone's texting me."

 **UNKNOWN: Have fun cuddling with Chad? Let's hope no one tells Doug and Dizzy.**

* * *

 **Next: Carlos and Jane try therapy leaving Mal to plan the school dance. The tournaments begin, Evie questions her love life.**


	11. If Only He Knew What You Did Part 1

"Evie are you okay, you look tired." Jane said.

The two girls were in math class, a class Evie normally enjoyed, however she seemed to struggle to stay awake. Evie shook her head.

"Boy drama." Evie signed.

Jane smiled. "Well I know we don't have real deep conversations like you and Mal do, but we're still friends. Why don't you go ahead and tell me about it."

Evie smiled. "I don't want to bore you with my troubles."

Jane shook her head. "Nonsense."

Evie sighed. "So I thought I loved Doug, I mean I still do, he's amazing. However the fact that he got mad at me for trying to help him made me furious. So ever since we broke up I've started talking to this boy named C….Charlie. I mean Charlie just listens to me and recognizes my flaws and accepts them. Doug saw my flaws and tried to improve me. However Charlie is a tad...well actually very selfish and arrogant."

Jane nodded. "Well it sounds like you just need to do take a breather and decided which boy is right for you."

Evie nodded. "Thanks, your actually really good at giving advice."

Jane chuckled. "Well I try."

When the bell rang the two girls got their bags and made their way to the cafeteria. Evie grinned when she smelled food. At the Isle, her mother would practically starve her, just to make sure she got the right figure. Plus the food was either stale or covered in mold. Here she could eat all she wanted and the food was amazing.

The two girls took a seat by Ben and Mal who were currently both on their phones. Both seemed stressed and exhausted causing Evie to frown.

"Hey guys." Evie said.

Mal looked up from her phone and waved weakly. "Sup." She said simply.

Jane smiled and turned to Mal. "Hey Mal, I have something important to do after school today so I was wondering if maybe you could plan the dance for me?"

Mal rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"Jane I hate planning things. Why do you think my life is such a mess?" Mal asked.

Evie chuckled. "Jane, is there anything at this school that your not involved in?"

Jane blushed. "I just like being involved I guess, please Mal? You have great taste, when you came here your VK styles became trending."

"With a little help from me of course." Evie said while batting her eyes.

Ben smiled and wrapped his arm around Mal's shoulder causing Mal to tense up.

"It could be fun, you know just me and you planning a romantic evening." Ben said.

Ben was hoping she would say yes. Lately they hadn't been able to spend as much time together, Ben was distracted with his kingly duties and well Mal...Ben didn't know what Mal was busy with but it seemed to be taking a lot out of her.

Mal nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great she said quietly."

Mal grabbed her fork and roughly put some food in her mouth. The girl was nervous around Ben. Someone out there knew she had sex with Harry and it was only a matter of time before Mal got a baby bump. She was going to have to tell both of the boys.

Almost as if on cue, her phone buzzed causing her to gulp.

 **UNKNOWN: Hey there Mal, hope you had a good night's rest. It must take a lot of work lying to everyone. Remember how I said do what I say and I won't tell precious Ben about your dirty little secret? Well today's the big duel and I suggest you make Jay loose, or I might not be able to stop myself from letting a certain video spill out to lover boy.**

 **MAL: Fuck you.**

 **UNKNOWN: Big words from a lying cheater. Imagine if Ben knew the things you let Harry do to you ;).**

Mal gulped. "Yeah planning the dance sounds great." She said through gritted teeth.

* * *

After school Carlos and Jane walked hand and hand down to Dr. Cricket's office. He was a local therapist only a couple blocks from the school. Both Carlos and Jane thought they should see him. They figured that if they didn't confront the problems they had with themselves they would never be happy in their current relationship.

Jane looked at Carlos. "Are you nervous?"

Carlos shook his head. "I don't know if nervous is the right...but I definitely feel something."

Jane sighed and looked up at her boyfriend. "Carlos...Carlos do you think I'm broken?"

Carlos frowned before cupping her chin and looking in her eyes. He smiled.

"You are anything but broken." Carlos said.

She blushed. She pulled away when she heard the door open. Carlos was surprised to see a blond woman standing at the door.

"We were expecting Dr. Cricket?" He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm his assistant, my main job is basically just opening doors for him. Carlos De Vil he's ready for you."

Carlos gulped and nervous walked over. He took one more look at Jane who gave him a supportive smile. He nodded and followed the woman.

She led him to a bright yellow room with two chairs and a desk. Sitting on the desk was Dr. Cricket. Carlos was surprised that a cricket helped so many people, but Carlos had heard how much he did for Pinocchio.

"Hello Carlos, how are you feeling?" He asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Well enough I guess."

Dr. Cricket frowned. "What brought you to my office Carlos?"

Carlos frowned. "Well...well I keep having these nightmares."

Dr Cricket leaned in. "What do you see in these dreams?"

Carlos frowned. "My mom, I keep getting flashbacks to what life on the Isle was like."

"Was your mother abusive?" Dr. Cricket asked.

Carlos sighed. "That's a nice way to put it. One time she put thousands of rats in my bed while I was sleeping." He said, seemingly scarred by it.

"How old were you?" He asked.

Carlos frowned. "Either eight or nine."

Dr. Cricket frowned. "Carlos I think you may be suffering from PTSD."

Carlos shook his head. "That's ridiculous I wasn't in the army."

"PTSD can come from and traumatic event. How do you feel when you have these flashbacks?" He asked.

Carlos frowned. "Scared...out of breath….trapped." Carlos sighed.

Dr. Cricket nodded. "Why don't you continue talking to me about your childhood."

* * *

Mal nervously walked by the gym. She could see the boys setting up, preparing for their match.

 **UNKNOWN: Clocks ticking Mal, hurry before Ben gets to see his sweet girlfriend doing some naughty things.**

 **MAL: I can't do this to Jay.**

 **UNKNOWN: Well, sweetie it's either him or you. CHOOSE.**


	12. Don't You Forget About Me

"The rules are the rules Jay." Lonnie sighed.

She and Jay were currently in a huddle with the rest of their teammates, discussing a plan of action against Harry, Gil, and Aziz.

"Bullshit, they can't show up in the middle of the year and try and take our spots." Jay snapped.

"If we refuse, we would be breaking the rules, and the coach could all of us suspended from the team." Lonnie said.

Jay frowned. "How does this duel thing work?"

"They can challenge any team member to a duel, if they win, they get the team member's spot." Lonnie sighed.

The girl had worked so hard to be on the ROAR team and now she was afraid she might lose it all. Jay put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Lonnie, we got this." He said.

Lonnie smiled. "You're right."

"Jay, pretty boy don't take to long now. I'm starting to think you're afraid of me." Harry cackled.

Jay growled. He wouldn't to crush Harry to a pulp.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Lonnie said.

"It's working." Jay muttered.

Lonnie turned. "Okay you three, we accept your challenge."

Harry clapped his hands. "Excellent. Gil wanted to duel Carlos, and since he's not here I'm going to chalk that up to him withdrawing."

"You can't do that." Jay snapped.

Harry smirked. "Study the rule book, Jay. If someone that's challenged to a duel is not present, they automatically forfeit."

"That's not what that rule means." Lonnie frowned.

"Don't get mad because I know how to find a loophole." Harry chuckled.

Jay growled and balled his fists. It took all his power not to deck him right in the face

Aziz stepped forward. "Jay, I challenge you to a duel."

Jay looked up at the son of Aladdin. He smirked, he needed to release some pent-up aggression. Plus, the fact that he suddenly keeps the image of Aziz and Lonnie kissing out of his mind didn't help.

"Bring it on." Jay said.

* * *

Mal walked into the gym and stood at the balcony watching the team. They were so focused on the duel they didn't notice her. Mal took a deep breath. Was she really going to do this? If she cast this spell it would mean Jay would no longer be on the team. Sports meant everything to him. Mal felt a tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't do this to the boy she had been best friends with since she was six.

Yet she thought of Ben getting that video…she thought of the look on his face once he learned that she had been sleeping with Harry. The disgust, the pain, the rage. She wasn't brave enough to face that yet.

She held up hand shakingly and began to chant. " _Although in life it's hard to choose, it's time for mighty Jay to lose."_

Her eyes fluttered as she cast the spell.

* * *

Jay wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was doing excellent, Jay was attacking Aziz with accuracy and speed, while Aziz struggled to block. Then his muscles began to twitch. His movements began slow and sluggish. Aziz must have realized something was wrong because he took that as an opportunity to rush Jay. Aziz didn't move fast, normally Jay would be able to block him, but it was like his body was fighting against him. Aziz knocked Jay's sword out of his hands and pointed his sword to Jay's throat.

"I win." Aziz announced.

Harry cackled with laughter and clapped his hands. "Now that's entertaining."

Jay growled. This couldn't be happening. There was no way he was going to lose to the son of Aladdin.

"Sorry Jay Bird, you're off the team." Harry smiled.

"I want a rematch." Jay snapped.

Lonnie sighed. She hated to see Jay so hurt. "Jay that's not how it works."

"What the hell do you mean? Who wrote these rules?" Jay snapped.

"Aziz won however he's not considered a member yet, he has to be inducted through the ROAR ceremony and those usually take weeks to plan." Lonnie frowned.

Jay started to put the pieces together. By the time Aziz was made a member Jay wouldn't have to the opportunity to duel against him because the season would be over.

Aziz sighed. "Look Jay I want you to know that-"

Aziz was cut off by Jay's fist connecting with Aziz's face. Jay leaped on top of Aziz and delivered punch after punch. He didn't stop when he heard Lonnie's scream. He didn't stop when he heard Harry's cackle. His was consumed by his anger. He forgot who he was, the only thing he knew was that he wanted to make Aziz hurt.

* * *

Uma frowned as she looked in the mirror.

"I need a plan." She said to herself.

She had been in Auradon for months and she still hadn't been able to take the crown.

"What would my mother do to rule all of Auradon?" Uma asked aloud.

Uma thought back to the stories her mother would tell her about how she tried to defeat Ariel. She tried to seduce Eric, however, Uma knew seducing Ben a second time was off the table.

"Hmm, maybe not Ben but another royal," Uma said.

Uma smiled as she got an idea. "I'm playing chess while these Auradon kids are playing checkers."

She had a plan for how she was going to take down Auradon and she wouldn't let anything get in her way.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus. Things have been crazy and I just got a job. Anyhoo I hope you guys enjoyed this short chpater, I promise next one will be longer.**


End file.
